Icha Icha Distortion
by lemony.club
Summary: Summary? Hmmm... smutty story of NarutoxGrayfia (yes, she's married). Prequel to Icha Icha Discord (Kuroka) and Icha Icha Disunity (Yasaka). Godlike Naruto. Massive Harem. Story can be read individually.
1. Prologue

**Icha Icha Distortion**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters' designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

 **Total parts:** 6+ (depends on number of favorite and reviews?)  
 **Available Sequels:** NarutoxKuroka (Icha Icha Discord), NarutoxYasaka (Icha Icha Disunity). Sequels might not be available on FF. Each story can be read as independently.

 **=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
Prologue**

The realm of the dead, connected to the deepest and darkest edge of the Underworld through Cocytus, was a vast, foul and desolated wasteland. Only the garden of bones and mounted skulls grew in earnest under the ominous eerie shadowy sky while indiscernible tortured screams of agony could be heard riding the icy chilling wind. A single lone mansion, erected only a few days ago, stood completely silent among the barren landscape, and housed within its body was a study room, where a person seated in a quite comfy seat.

A moment of permeated silence reigned as the blond raised his brow and rubbed it mildly with an index finger. His oceanic blue eyes narrowed sharply, allowing him to peer out through the massive cathedral-like glass window and seeing the vast emptiness beyond. Several things went through his mind in that instant, but one stood out the most.

"Seriously…? Why the fuck would I built a manor here? What a shitty location," he mumbled lowly as he read the opening paragraph into the story. Even it'd stated that he had built such a place a few days ago, he had no recollection of doing such an absurdly stupid thing. If it was up to him, he would surely build it in a place with plenty of sunshine and rainbow, not this arid hellhole.

"And girls," he added with a small smirk. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on perspective, it was not up to him. Even with all his godlike powers and abilities, he was unable to escape the fictional world he was written into. An imaginative world that was bounded and governed by only the logic and desire of its constructor, who is very hand –

"Can you shut up? This is my story so stop talking about stupid shit like your looks. Also, give the readers my name already so they can stop guessing on who I am," Naruto growled with annoyance. He managed to refrain himself from adding the lame verbal tick dattebayo whenever he was frustrated.

Naruto rolled his eyes mildly at the last statement before trying to read the available lemony scenes to this Icha Icha story. Sadly, his ability was unable to penetrate the line break. "What? Tch… and you bitch about me breaking the fourth wall when you're being doing so much of it in the last few lines; hypocrite much?"

A stern, but soft voice within the room spoke up. "I don't want to intrude, but why are you mumbling to yourself?"

It came from his side. His attention was snapped there immediately. Was the silver-haired woman with matching pair of silver eyes there the whole time? Not a moment sooner, his scrutinizing eyes slid down and away from her facial feature to examine the black, white and red attire, which revealed much of her legs and arms.

 _Cute revealing gothic dress,_ Naruto thought. _It still kind of long though. Maybe some more ribbon and tassels here… eh? Damn… those are…_

He pursed and licked his lips while his slightly bugling eyes remained completely fixated on her most impressive bust. Those breasts were otherworldly, and they were pressed together by durable red patterned ribbons – strapping – which were connected to her fairly lewd garment. "Ahem… who are you?"

"I'm… your maid," she answered with a pause. A light humbled bow was given before her lips formed a small frown at his perversion. "My face is up here… master."

"I know, but these twins are way more interesting," Naruto responded with a smile. He knew that since this story was Icha Icha, there bound to be some very steamy lemon a few thousand words down. That much was certain, but he wasn't sure who he would be paired with. _Let me see the pairing list damn it… is she one of them?_

No one answered him.

"Hmmm. You're my maid, huh?" Naruto finally asked. When the confirmation was given, the corner of his eyes captured the darkness beyond the glass window. "I kind of forgot… is night service part of your job causes I really need some to kill time?"

She shook her head firmly as a response while her facial features and body gestures expressed no hint of embarrassment or shyness. Why would she? She knew many of the upper class of her society had kept retainers and servants for sexual pleasures. It was only natural. Still, she could not believe how she got herself into this situation. Was it not several days ago that she was happily at her own home in one of the most prominent part of the underworld, serving another master?

"Can you stop playing the damn pronoun game?" Naruto mumbled almost inaudibly. The pronoun game was stupid in his opinion. "Of course it is. I want to know her name. It feels very awkward not to. Asking about it out of the blue seems odd as well."

She frowned thinly as she unable to hear what he was saying. Her new master seemed to be talking to himself quiet a lot. From what little she could understand, he seemed to be speaking to another person, but she did not know who. She could not fathom the truth to her reality.

Naruto was disappointed. Taking a handful of seconds, he brushed and scratched his head. Since he couldn't get any sexual favor from her, he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. Usually, he knew the plot line, but with this kind of story, there was really no plot. Even if there was, it just a very simplistic one. "Umm… say, do you know what should I be doing?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know either," she answered truthfully. She looked up at the clock as it slowly ticking away. She would be in his service for half a day, every day. The other half, she was free to return back home per their contract. The rating game could really make a slave out of someone. Why did she agree to such a battle in the first place?

 _What's a rating game?_ Naruto pondered. He had no information on that. He also noticed from her facial expression and posture that deep down, she didn't want to be here, serving him. _Why don't I just let her go then? I'm not really sure why she's here in the first place._

"I think you should leave," Naruto suggested. "I don't need you to be here anymore."

"Am I doing an inadequate job?"

"Huh…? No, you're doing great," Naruto said. He wasn't even sure what her job was. What did maid do usually? He gave a shrug quickly enough.

"Thank you, but I must apologize for my tardiness as of late," she said and brushed her bizarre designed dress. "These uniforms are difficult to wear. Is there no other one that suits me?"

 _These are uniform… damn it sounds like me, making her wear those things for kicks,_ Naruto thought with both amusement and perversion. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm usually pretty lax on these things. By the way, umm… do you know what I usually do at this time?"

That question was odd in her mind. "I only served you for a couple of days, master, but during this time, you seat here for hours on end, watching the outside terrain from this spot."

"Oh…" Naruto said. He leaned back against his chair and faced forward at the glass window. "Okay, back to watching then… not really sure what I'm supposed to be watching though, but I will figure it out."

She did not say anything further. She simply just stood there by his side and watched the unchanging landscape as well. The screaming of the tormented spirits did not bother her as she had gotten used to them in the last few days. Minutes passed, and hours breezed by before something rung up, breaking the quietness of the room.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he looked around him.

"Communication device, master," she responded and opened the drawer by the table. A crystal ball was taken out and placed it upon the desk. "Lucifer-sama wishes to speak to you."

 _Who the hell is that? I seriously need to update my information,_ Naruto thought. "Ummm… okay, patch him through then?"

An image of a young man with shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes appeared on the crystal ball. He appeared to be fuming for a while. "Can you please release my wife, Naruto!? I will give you anything you want in exchange."

Naruto raised a brow since he still had no clue what the hell was going on. "Who is your wife?"

Sirzechs Lucifer glared at him. "Are you messing with me?"

"What? I wouldn't have the balls to mess with the great Lucifier," Naruto deadpanned with a rather blank expression. He then chuckled amusingly. "Sorry, but I usually forget stuff. Did I imprison your wife or something?" He cocked his head towards his maid. "Ummm… damn it, what's your name? Whatever it is, take me to the kinky dungeon so I could have some fun with his wife."

Grayfia was speechless. Was there a dungeon in this place?

"You bastard, touch her and I'm going to kill you," Lucifer roared loudly. His natural carefree demeanor was cracked. He then pointed at the maid demandingly. "Grayfia, just come home already. You don't have to do this."

"I would like to see you try," Naruto snorted before noticing the pointed direction. "Oh… What? You're his wife, Grayfia?"

"No," Grayfia answered flatly with an impassive expression. She was still on the job. "I am not. He was my master before you."

"Okay…?" Naruto said with suspicion. He then shrug and returned his attention to the crimson-haired man. "How about you stop forcing your servant to be your wife? That's not cool, ya know?"

"She is my wife, you idiot," Lucifer called out. "How did she lose to you in the rating game?"

 _What the hell was the rating game? I should ask someone, but I would look stupid if I do… hmm… oh… I know,_ Naruto thought. "That's because I'm just awesome, but you know what? If you want to win her back, we could settle it with another game?"

Hearing the offer, Lucifer took a moment to calm down and thought to himself. "What do you want in exchange?"

"Ummm…" Naruto had no idea what was Lucifer was talking about, but it did not take him more than a couple of seconds to realize Lucifer must put up something of equal value in exchange during the rating game. Winner would claim all. Interesting, but ultimate pointless for Naruto did not really need anything materialistic.

 _Shut up, that's not true,_ Naruto thought. He thumbed his maid. "How about you put up some pictures of her awesome breasts?"

"How about I blast you into dust right now?" Lucifer snapped in annoyance. He could let the cosplaying go since his wife was pretty cute in the gothic attire. They really ascended her figure to legendary status.

"Even if I let you, I doubt you can. I'm the main character of this story after all," Naruto responded with a grin, earning the confused look on the faces of Sirzechs and silent Grayfia. "Meh, you wouldn't get it even if I told you. Anyway, you don't want to give me those?"

"Of course not," Lucifer said. "Not saying that I have any to give," he added hastily with a sweat-drop as he gauged his wife's expression.

"Okay, how about another pair of breasts then? As long as they are bigger than hers, it is acceptable," Naruto haggled.

Lucifer thought about his younger sister, Rias Gremory, almost immediately. Her breasts were larger, and being an exhibitionist of sort, she would probably allow him to trade her lewd pictures for his wife's freedom.

"How about a date with your sister," Naruto said as he read the previous paragraph. "Actually, is she hot? If not, I don't her pictures."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes slightly. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Why would I want to?" Naruto questioned. He didn't need to read the man's mind. All he needed was to read the written passage. It kept him informed on information he would not have otherwise. "I might if you're a pretty girl."

Grayfia frowned. "You are shallow, master."

Naruto eyed her with a slight irritation. "You should know that everyone is pretty shallow, Grayfia. Don't tell me that you never thought and consider his age or his appearance." He turned back to Lucifer. "And you as well."

Grayfia remained silence. He was obviously right. Lucifer only gave an acknowledged nod.

"The difference between me and you is that I don't need to hide it," Naruto added. "I like beautiful girls and I'm damn proud of it."

He continued. "Alright, back to the date. Is it possible?"

Lucifer frowned. "It might be possible if my sister wasn't engaged."

"What that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked. "People get divorced all the time, and some even have an opened marriage. Just because she has a fiancée, doesn't mean she's off the table."

Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle. "You should have a strange outlook on things, Naruto. However, I cannot ask Rias-chan to do something of the sort. I cannot give you any pictures you desired either. Is there anything else you want?"

"Nothing came to mind," Naruto said after a couple of seconds. A lot of things did come to mind, but considered how lecherous they were, he knew his requests weren't going to fly. Why bother negotiating something that lead to nowhere? It was a waste of time and effort. "How about I call you back when I have something."

"I see," Lucifer responded. He looked at his wife for a moment before turning back to the blond. "How did you win against Grayfia? No one seemed to know."

Grayfia did not know either. Her memory was hazy about that part. She wasn't even sure why she had accepted the challenge without telling her husband personally. She only knew she was beaten in single combat, and the binding contract was set the moment she lost.

"When the narrator writes up to it, I will tell you," Naruto answered with all honestly. He had no fucking clue what happened before this chapter either, and if the damn story ever got to the point to reveal the event preceding this event, he probably wouldn't care less, at least not as much as he did now.

Both Grayfia and Lucifer looked confused once more. Who was this narrator he was talking about?

"I will tell you about the narrator if you defeat me in the rating game," Naruto clarified before cocking his head to his maid. "How do I turn this thing off?"

"I will do it, master," Grayfia said. She said something to her husband before the image faded away. She then returned the crystal ball back into the drawer before facing her master. "Shall I help you prepare a battle plan?"

"Huh? How about I just show up and punch the living shit out your husband," Naruto responded. "That sounds like a good plan. It's easy to remember too. Anything else you want to advise me?"

Grayfia only stared at the blond. Was he serious? "Lucifer-sama is one of the strongest devils. His power of destruction could obliterate anything short of a God-class opponent."

 _A god-class opponent…? Someone who is on par with a physical God? How powerful is a physical God in this place anyway. Why the hell am I thinking too much on it? I've slain Gods so unless he's above that, he wasn't going to give me any trouble._

Naruto yawned lightly. "Alright, you lost me. What is power of destruction?"

He didn't know? Grayfia pondered before taking a moment to contemplate whether she should help her master defeat her husband. She eventually decided to be in the middle ground. She would explain only the information that the public knew and no further.

"Oh… that's kind of awesome," Naruto said as he took in the necessary information. "So what is a rating game anyway?"

Grayfia stared at the blond once more. How did she lose to someone who didn't know about the rating game?

 _Plots, got to love them,_ Naruto thought with a grin. "Well, I only know the basic since I'm not really a devil, ya know?"

"You're not?" Grayfia questioned. She reached out her hand towards him as her own evil piece pulsed. It told her there was an evil piece within him.

Naruto also felt their pulsation as well within him. Whatever the evil piece were, he didn't know, but there were several of them inside his body. He took in a deep breath as his chakra erupted outward, washing over the room with little restrain.

Immersed completely in his aura, Grayfia panted and felt her legs weakened. The power he released was incredibly potent, seemingly pushing down upon her body with the weight of the entire world. She tried to control herself, but it did not take long for her to fall on her knees under its pressure.

Naruto opened his eyes as his dense aura vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He placed his hand over his lips. Opening his mouth, he coughed several times. Sixteen times to be exact. He placed each of the evil pieces upright onto the desk right in front of him with a raised brow. "These are chess pieces?"

Grayfia only stared at them as saliva trailed down their bodies. "Did you eat them?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered with a cheeky grin. He had no idea why he ate them since it wasn't necessary for him to consume anything to stay alive. Maybe he wanted to see what they actually tasted like. "I was kind of hungry, and all I had with me then were these things. One thing led to another and they ended up in my stomach."

That did not make much sense; any sense really. A moment of silence reigned before she spoke up. "Are you messing with me?"

 **– To be continued –**


	2. Icha Icha Distortion (1)

**_Distortion_** means the changes between the original shape and the new shape, in other words, it means changes to something else, for better or worse. It is the overall theme of this Icha Icha story.

 **=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
1**

A bead of clear liquid, manifested due to condensation, slid down the smooth dark and glassy surface of the half emptied bottle. Before the watery bead could reach the base of the bottle and come in contact with the dining table, a firm and strong hand blocked its path. With his hand wrapped tightly, he lifted the wine bottle up and overextended his arm to his side. More red wine was poured in earnest, joining the one already in her half emptied glass.

"Drink," he requested of her while his deep ocean blue jewels matched the gaze of her silvery ones. "It would be pretty bad if I am the only person who gets to enjoy myself."

"It would not. You are the master," she responded humbly as her eyes broke the exchange to examine the now full wineglass in front of her. She throat constricted and swallowed as the rippling pattern upon the surface of the liquid diminished. "And I am your servant. My thoughts and emotions do not need to be considered."

A small devious smile plastered on his face. "Oh? Is that so? But you still have to obey my order, do you not, my dear servant?" he asked softly as his eyes examined the attire she was given to adorn. His right hand skipped from his seat, using its fingers as if they were actual legs, in order to reach her seat. It then crawled over her partial exposed thigh and gave it a firm squeeze.

When she showed no emotion upon her matured feature, he slid his hand further up her long leg. It was in slow, short strokes to begin with, but the eagerness it portrayed was far too obvious.

"This is very nice. And pretty smooth too," he said whisperingly as he felt the soft sensation upon his fingertips. His hand quickly went beneath her short skirt and wrapped their fingers around the crimson suspensor. That was when her hand came down to stop him from going any further, but her expression remained blank, however.

"Pardon me, master, I will get you more wine," she offered, and before her master could response, she got off her seat, forcing his hand to fall away from her leg. She straightened her uniform, making sure it covered herself adequately before reaching the door with speed and grace. Due to the tightness of her gown, her hips swayed and her ass flexed suggestively from his point of view.

"Take your time," he said with a bemused chuckle. "We have all night to play around with."

"All night," she muttered frightfully and decided to take as much time as she needed. Hours went by before she had to return. She found the table was vacant. She looked around the room before her body tensed up as two hands draped over the nakedness of her shoulders, one on each side. The touches they gave were both electrifying and tender.

"Do you know how sexy you looked? How I want to take you right now," he wheezed out a breathless little laugh into her ear from behind. His voice was enough to make her let out a small gasp, shifted her shoulder and jumped away from him.

"Please stop this," she requested sternly, but to her shock, the red string that held her attire together was pulled when she jumped away, allowing much of her impressive chest to reveal its wonder. Without warning, he took a stride forward, reaching out his hand swiftly. He grasped a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing firmly.

"Is it cold in here? Because your nipples are erected, my cute servant," he said whimsically.

Being caught totally by surprise, she stiffened rigidly from the sudden sensation her well-endowed chest registered. She stood that way for about a minute as her master, with an almost clinical detachment, rolled her harden nipple between his pudgy fingers, periodically giving it a gentle but firm tug. She then realized she was emitting small sounds of pleasure from her lips and tried to stifle them, sensing that he was relishing in them.

When she did, he pulled more firmly on her breast, forcing her to come closer. Her eyes squeezed shut, breathing only through her mouth she could feel her heart pounding wildly within her chest. Under his playful fingers, she felt her body was entirely immobile. She could only muster a bit of her strength to let out a low pitiful moan. "I can't… please stop…"

He did not response. Instead, he silently observed her flustered expression, her tortured breathing, and her tightly clinched eyes while he slowly rolled both nipples between his fingers. And with a mischievous grin, he squeezed them harder, earning a grunt while her knees buckled. Her reaction excited him, and thus he rolled both her nipples some more, listening to her labored breathing grow louder, a panicky quality leaking through.

In truth, she was now confused and alarmed. Something was happening, and she could not explain it. A strange heavy feeling was slowly spreading throughout her body, culminating in the damp spot between her long tapered legs, threatening to overcome all her reasoning and faithfulness. Each time he pinched her nipples harder, it was like a thousand small electric shocks shooting through her body. Like tiny little orgasms, they were exquisite, and she could not help but groaned softly.

After a few more minutes of riding out the overwhelming pleasure, she felt him loosen her left breast and placed one hand on her shoulder and firmly forcing her downward. She tried to resist, but her legs gave way, setting her knees upon the floor. His other hand soon left her breast. She looked up at him with her silvery eyes as he smiled down at her.

"It's only fair that you return the favor," he said. He was referring to the pleasure he gave her, and now she must do the same.

 **– Lime –**

"No, I can't… please," she implored, but made no effort to get off the ground. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't with her legs feeling like jelly. The moment she caught the whiff of male musk, she snapped her eyes shut. "Don't do this, master."

"Don't worry too much about it. What your husband doesn't know won't hurt him," her master pointed out.

"But I will know," she whimpered and shook her head, "and I can't do that to him."

"Tsk… alright," he said after a moment of thoughtful silence, "I lost my mood."

"Thank you," she uttered with a mixture of regret and relief. She slowly opened her eyes and a scant four inches in front of her face was his erected cock. It was huge; a monster. Stunned, she gasped in both shock and awe.

The entangled fingers in her hair, twisted slightly. "I'm really sorry, I tried, but it was too hard to put it away," he whispered hoarsely. "Besides, doesn't a maid help their master in time of need? I need you use your skill to calm it down… before it goes crazy and rape someone."

She wasn't that kind of maid. She wanted to remind him that, but no words came out of her throat. All she could do was stared and stared at the throbbing shaft right before her silvery eyes. She wanted to touch it, to feel what it was like.

Getting impatient, he tugged her silver hair just hard enough that she felt a slight discomfort.

Terrified to her core at the thought of unfaithfulness, she whimpered softly and attempted to draw back from the fleshy monster jerking in front of her face, hypnotizing her with its thickness and length, but he tightened his grip around her braided silver hair, pulling her face closer and closer to it. The engorged purpled crown was pressed against her closed lips. Even if she tried to keep them shut, the pre-cum oozing from the tip managed to seep into her orifice, allowing her to sample it.

The salty and rich flavor was unlikely any she had felt before. She swallowed what little that made itself into her mouth and looked directly up at him, into his deep blue dominating eyes. The sly smile he gave made her lost her resolve, and with it, the path into her mouth and throat was opened. Her pink tongue emerged from within and licked the lip, tasting more of the ooze in earnest.

"See how easy it is to just let it all go? Now, take me to heaven… well, hell is more correct," he said with a grin.

Following the pressure of his hands, she licked down his cock to his sacs, under it and back up the thick vane on the bottom - all the way to the glimmering drop of nectar at its tip. Then without having to be instructed further, she simply opened her mouth and enveloped the fat spongy head completely. She held it there for a moment, savoring the feeling, the taste and then she sucked it deep into her throat, instinctively lashing it with her tongue as it passed by.

"Oh, damn, you're just awesome," he moaned. He held her head between hands as he slowly fucked in and out of her pretty, pouted mouth as if it was a very desirable and wet pussy. "Why didn't we do this sooner? So much time wasted."

She clutched her thighs tightly and felt an immense wetness there. Moaning, she redoubled efforts with mouth, teeth, and tongue, hearing a grunt of satisfaction from above her.

After a couple more minutes, her master pushed her head back until his cock slipped completely from her mouth with a loud sucking sound. He held her at bay just a scant inch from his throbbing cock while he stared at her with a victorious smirk. "Do you want to continue?"

"Please let me…" she beseeched as she thought about her husband. Her lips said otherwise as it tried to savor the salty residue before sticking her tongue out as far as possible, trying her best to lick the nectar upon the engorged crown. She could only barely touched its throbbing tip, rewarded as pre-cum stung her tongue. "Please let me service you… master."

"Hah, you slut," he mused as his cock jerked twice right in front of her face, "but at least you're my slut."

Oddly enough, she nodded lightly in agreement. That was just before he grabbed the sides of her head and forcibly rammed his thick and long cock right down her tight throat, lodging it, holding it there while it thrashed and jerked. She gagged violently. Every now and then, he backed off a bit, but then slammed his cock right back into her constricting throat, causing slick saliva running down her pert chin, dripping onto her breasts.

As he repeated the plowing action while letting out grunt and moan, her slobbers fell in a steady stream, landing on her knees, her thighs, making her shiver with delight. The thick, syrupy substance completely coated her tongue, and she swallowed it with gusto, hungering for whatever followed.

"Oh shit," he murmured. His body soon stiffened while his hands gripped the sides of her face strongly.

She knew what was going to happen next, and she couldn't stop it if she wanted to. In her mind, she could almost see the thick white substance flooding her mouth, sliding down her throat and filling her stomach to the brim.

"Okay, here it comes," he called out, "don't spill any!"

Before she could response, she was rewarded with a mouth full of thick scalding cream. Gush after gush quickly followed, spurting like a hose, crashing against the back of her throat, repainting everything it came in contact with. The creamy and thick spunk filled her mouth and swirled around her tongue, coated the roof of her orifice with each passing before sliding over her quivering tonsils to pool in the pit of her soft belly. The bitter taste made her gag at first, but she swallowed it frantically, feeling lumps of it slide downward, dropping into her stomach like molten drops of hot lava.

Suddenly wanting it all, she reached up and grasped his tight ass-cheeks, pulling him even deeper down her convulsing throat, holding his thick and jerking cock in place. This thick, strange cum was like sweet nectar, ambrosia, she desperately need. She moaned pitifully, swallowing every drop eagerly before sucking, licking, seeking more while thrusting her pelvis upward as though inviting a fantastic invisible cock to recklessly invade it.

Once the seemingly endless gobs of thick cum finally subsided, he attempted to move away from her greedily vacuuming mouth, but she wasn't satisfied yet. She whimpered softly, gripping his clenched ass cheeks, continuing to hold him deep inside her clinging mouth – not licking or sucking any longer, just holding his cock there as though reluctant to let go.

"Aright," he muttered and stood still, allowing her to hold his thick meat in her mouth and throat, while his hands stroked and caressed her silvery hair. His dominating blue eyes continued to stare down at her as she lovingly mouthed his softening cock. He could clearly make out its thick outline under the creamy skin around her neck. That sent another thrill through him, causing his cock to jerk, and thickening as it started to fill with life once more.

 **– Lime Ended –**

And for several moments they remained locked – her, with a reluctance to stop the manipulations of his thick cock, and him, overcome by the erotic sight of this beautiful, cold, young beauty expertly licking his genitals. The effect was finally too much for him, and soon he responded more quickly, stiffening against her warm soft tongue.

"Since you're so eager, let's get to the main course, Grayfia," Naruto said and stopped narrating from the book in his hand abruptly.

"That's..." Grayfia was unable to find the next word as her hands clenched tightly, trying to suppress her growing annoyance, frustration, and strangely enough, curiosity.

Naruto looked up from the book and leered at the silver-haired woman with an arched brow. "… Sorry, sorry, I just like this erotic story so much so I read it out loud and got a bit confused. Can't really blame me, the girl in here looked a lot like you. Silver hair with silver eyes, actually she's also wearing your –

Grayfia didn't want to know about his delusional fantasy. There was no chance in hell that she would do such thing. "Should you not prepare for the upcoming rating game… master?"

 _Aren't we kind of in hell? Well, I suppose I could raid heaven just to get laid?_ Naruto said mentally. Giving a shrug, he collapsed the book in his hand and placed it squarely upon the desk right in front him. Giving his blond hair a few brushes, his mind wandered about. "What is there to prepare? Don't I just show up when it's time and beats my opponent to death?"

A small sigh escaped her lips at his arrogance. As a maid, it was her duty to help her master be better prepared for the match, but she didn't want her husband, whom was the opponent, to lose no matter what. "It is not to the death, and being well-prepared in advance would give you a better chance of coming out as the victor."

"It's not? Damn," Naruto uttered with visible disappointment. He had learnt enough in the previous day to know what the rating game was about even though he apparently had participated in one. The game was a mean to an end. Any kind of disputes between two parties could be settled with the rating game no matter how big or small. It was also a neat and quick way to make someone a slave if the stake were high enough.

"Alright, Silver-chan, is there any tips you can give me about your husband's strategy?"

Grayfia frowned lightly at the given nickname. "Please use my name."

"But muuuummm, I don't want to remember too many names. It makes my head hurts, and it's easier and better to just call people what they looked like," Naruto replied childishly. He then gulped under her menacing glare. "Well, it does hurt my head keeping track of everyone. Besides, your hair is pretty so I will just remember you by that or…" He stared intensely at her impressive busts. "I could call you Breast-chan if you prefer."

"I think using my hair color is fine," Grayfia said after a moment of self-contemplation.

"Well, that was a waste of a hundred words debating about nothing," Naruto said, wasting even more words. He then winced at the previous sentence before simply letting it slide. Arguing with the narrator would only make the word count soared pointlessly. "So, back to my previous question, any tips?"

Grayfia disregarded the random outburst about nonsensical things by the blond since asking about the reason behind it would cause even more confusion. As for his question, she recalled everything about the contract she was forced to sign after her defeat at his hand. How he managed to defeat her in single combat was still hazy in her mind at best.

 _It's hazy my ass. It's a plot point to prevent me from knowing easily, isn't it? Fuck you and your cheap tactics,_ Naruto thought. _And stop writing out my thoughts! I'm not a book!_

"I cannot help divulge such information," Grayfia said after she searched the clauses of the contract in her mind to see if he could order her to do anything against her will. Luckily, there wasn't.

"Cause he's your husband right? Family comes first?"

"It's because I'm his Queen," Grayfia pointed out.

"That too," Naruto mumbled before tapping his fingers on the table right before the chess pieces. He knew about the evil pieces created and manufactured by the Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Satan, to booster the devil's declining population thanked to the information provided by Grayfia. There were sixteen pieces in total, ranging from pawn to King. He had no idea how he got them, but that was likely another plot point. Regardless of how he came to possess them, the fact was he did. "Red-kun's peerage is incredibly powerful, right?"

"The servants of Lucifer-sama are Kings in their own right," Grayfia confirmed. A hint of disapproval was noted in her tone at the way he gave nickname to one of the most important person in her society.

"So in other word, they are all Ultimate-Class or higher," Naruto said as he tapped the King piece on the table. He then picked it up and pressed it against his chest. The evil piece sank deep into his body, but a couple of second later, it was ejected from his body with great force. It would have fly across the room, but he snatched it before it could. "Since I can't use the pieces, I must be a God-class."

Thinking of no other explanation for why his body rejected the pieces, Grayfia nodded reluctantly.

"Well, whatever, it still useful for something though," Naruto said as he placed the piece in his mouth and swallowed it with one gulp. The evil pieces would not grant him any benefit, but if it was inside his gut, his energy signature would appear to be that of a devil. That was the reason why he ate them in the first place even though he had no knowledge of doing it. "Taste horrible."

Grayfia shook her head lightly before staring at the fifteen pieces on the table. "Are you going to eat all of them?"

"I'm not hungry," Naruto said as he stared at the rest of the evil pieces as well. Since the King was inside him, he might as well build his peerage. It was something to do until the day of his match.

"Yes, I have noticed," Grayfia responded. "I have not seen you eat or drink anything since I entered your service. Is there a reason for that?"

"I don't need eat or drink anything," Naruto said absentmindedly. "If I do, I have to go to the toilet to get rid of the wastes, and to get rid of them, I have to build adequate plumbing in this place, and to plan out the sewer system, I have to dig up the foundation so I have to demolish the mansion… it's just too much hassle for something I don't need to do."

Grayfia was stunned for a second as he looked up at her. She didn't know what to think of it. Everyone required substance to survive, including Gods. "That can't be the reason."

"It's one of the reasons," Naruto said with a shrug. He rubbed his chin a little before smirking thinly. "I'm actually absorbing the natural energy from the surrounding, and as long as I do, I'm never fatigue, never tired, never hungry. Anyway, I should listen to your advice and go built my peerage."

Grayfia was slightly bewildered at the explanation of his ability. If it was true then as long as he could absorb the surrounding energy like those that had practiced Senjutsu, it would be incredibly difficult to defeat him in physical contest. She was interest to know more about it, but there was more important matter at hand. "I will help you search for the right peerage. If we start now, we could fill up all the important ranks before the battle."

"That would be nice, but at the moment, I will just use my own team," Naruto said as he got off the seat and approached the massive glass window. It became wavy under his touch. He then stepped through it as if it was made of water. Materializing and hovering above his palm were nine key-like objects with different patterns. He raised his hand threw them over the terrain. Each crashed into the barren earth far apart from each other before individual celestial gate was formed.

Grayfia watched from within the room before leering at the book on the table. Curiosity, she moved her hand upon the pages and flipped it open to see how the story actually went. To her surprise, the pages were completely blanked except for a single sentence. "Made you look!"

 **– To be continued –**


	3. Icha Icha Distortion (2)

**=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
2**

Innumerable light brown and paled yellow grains surged forwards and towards the lone dark manor that was erected in the desolated barren wasteland the moment they were spewed out of the celestial gate just like the other elements coming out of the eight dimensional portals scattered in all directions.

Once the airborne particles finally reached their destination, they swirled in a circular path, brewing up a sandstorm. As hurricane of sand and wind picked up speed and momentum, a pair of pitch black eyes manifested within its midst. Yellow irides and pupils, taking on the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it, glanced around the immediate vicinity before the sandstorm condensed, causing the grains within to join and glue together in order to form a appearance of an animal; a tanuki – a Japanese raccoon dog – to be precise.

The creature, whose body made entire of granite particles, swung its single jagged tail side to side while staring up at the spiky-haired blond. Its siblings, the other eight tailed beasts, also began to condense their element – to mold it into a new shape; into a tangible and perceivable body – while suppressing their overwhelming potent energy and natural element

"Do you have someone you need to erase in most gruesome manner, Naruto? Please say yes, pretty please," the raccoon asked whimsically.

Naruto chuckled amusingly at the bloodthirsty nature of the first tailed beast. It, along with the rest of its kinds, had evolved since the days of the Elemental Nations. As they grew stronger, they'd become the element themselves. In another wacky world filled boundless adventures and goofy pirates aboard the five vast seas, they were named and feared as the natural logia, the absolute might of nature.

"We will see about that, Shukaku," Naruto replied with a small smile as he waited patiently for the other eight tailed beasts to manifest. Their touchable bodies were slowly solidifying from whatever element they had become. "It's nice to see you too. How long has it been since we all came together like this?"

Shukaku tried to count its finger, but gave up after third failure. "About a week…?"

"So it's about the same as the last time this story was update then?" Naruto commented with a rather thoughtful expression while staring blankly into empty space. It was as if he was seeing something that wasn't there.

"What? I don't…" Shukaku mumbled confusingly. It then sighed and tapped its head with its only tail as a sign of having a headache. "You're still taking about random and incoherent stuff?"

"It only seems that way to you and everyone that inhabits this place," Naruto deadpanned and stopped abruptly at that. If he was to elaborate about the nature of his fourth-walling power any further, strange and bizarre things would occur. Those pesky time-skips and rushed exposition for example. He'd missed so much unwritten stuff whenever the damn narrator did that.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the previous paragraph and then planted them on the silver-haired maid, who finally found a way to enter the balcony connecting to the study room. He made a note to create a door into the glass wall in the future since she could not phrase through solid matter like he could.

Grayfia eyed the strange talking raccoon for a handful of attentive seconds before averting her mind onto the lingering red mist that seemed to singe her given uniform. She wondered what it was before bounded ribbons that held the attire together recklessly combusted into flames. Without any thought, she used her ice magic to douse them and glared at the blond, who raised a brow in response.

"Please stop trying to undress me, master," Grayfia requested sternly and adamantly. He had tried to do it on the first day of her new servitude, wanting to see she was hiding beneath. It was sexual harassment in all sense of the word, but she found it more troublesome than obscene.

"Huh? What…?" Naruto uttered questioning before cursing under his breath. "I know it sounded like me, but when did I do that exactly? I would really like to know what exactly happened in that scene so show it already, you stupid narrator." That wasn't going to happen since this section of the story only had six parts. It was far too short to illustrate everything twisted and depraved.

With the new information whether Naruto liked it or not since he accidently read it, he sighed before cocking his head to stare up and down the busty body of the silver-eyed maid before smirking. "I don't need to do something like that, Silver-chan. I can see everything you have just fine."

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at the blond suspiciously. Her mind tried to understand what the underlying implication was. "Are you telling me you can see through my clothing as if they weren't there?"

"Yes, he can with his perversion vision," divulged the blue flames, shaped like a cat. It brushed its head with its paw playfully while Grayfia pondered if that was true. The cat continued speaking after a few more long strokes. "So much power and all he ever do with them is screw around with girls. If only he just screws them…"

"Hey, I can't do that. A development phrase is a must, Matatabi," Naruto pointed out and then gestured his hand along the space right before the eight tailed fully formed tailed beast. "And the nine of you are here to help me do that. Oh, I should introduce everyone since the narrator probably too lazy to do so."

"Nine?" Grayfia mumbled when she only counted eight in total. From their animalistic appearance and the numbers of tails they have, she surmised that the last and missing one had nine tails. An image of a miniature Kyuubi immediately flashed in her mind. They were kind of adorable in her mind, but she would never admit that particular thought out loud.

"Narrator…? What he's talking about?" The onyx octopus, entirely made of ink, asked. The six-tails beast it was facing answered with "haven't we been through this before?" expression.

"Yes, we did," the eight tails beast said, "but I kept on forgetting, Saiken. I must ignore Naruto whenever possible for the sake of my sanity."

"That's for the best," Saiken responded while trying to stop its slimy and corrosive body from eating through the floor.

Naruto simply shrug at the comment before jabbing his thumb at the silver-haired woman, standing by his side. "Okay, this is Silver-chan. Her three sizes are… oh wait … I'm not supposed to know something like that." He lowered his voice to a whisper level. "I will tell you guys later in the next chapter or so."

While the eight tailed beasts simply stared awkwardly at him, wondering what the hell was he talking about, Grayfia only huffed with irritation. It wasn't a problem if he knew her exact size, but how he was able to acquire them was. He couldn't simply estimate her three sizes even if he could see through her clothing. She tried to move towards him, but found herself – oddly enough – unable to. It was as if she was being held in place by something she could not see or feel.

Naruto scratched his head before gesturing at the eight creatures once more. "These nine are known as Bijuu, the tailed beasts. The strongest team I could assemble."

"I thought we are known collectively as the Nine Gate Guardians," the watery turtle questioned in a timid manner.

"That's just your rank in the celestial realm, Isobu," Naruto answered. He clapped his palms together in order to prevent any more of them speaking up since if they keep on talking, this particular part of the story would never end. "Alright, you are wondering about why I summoned you –"

"For all of us to be summoned," Shukaku interjected thoughtfully before roaring in excitement. "There is an opponent that you can't handle!? Who is it? Let me crush them into bloody pulp!"

"Pipe down for a second will you?" Naruto requested before batting the red mist that was enveloping him and everyone. "I'm being serious here so can you stop groping her and materialize already!?"

"In a couple of minute or three… make it a few hours. Actually, ask me again in a week time," the deep voice responded. It seemed to originate from every direction.

"How about one second?" Naruto offered. When the entire building to quake heavily due to the power emanating from him, the red mist thickened and condensed to form nine long tendrils. All nine of them were wrapping around the silver-haired woman.

Grayfia widened her eyes slightly as she just understood why she couldn't move. More than half of furry tendrils were wrapping around her revealing legs and thighs, sliding up her skirt. The sensation of being groped came to her as she followed one of the tails towards a small fox with both of its paws upon her impressive busts.

"Don't mind me," Kurama said with a wide grin. "I'm just a no body."

 **– Icha Icha Distortion –**

"Anyway, what were you saying, Naruto?" Kurama asked nonchalantly while being completely encased in several inches of unbreakable ice. The caster was still there, huffing in annoyance since her fury had diminished significantly.

Grayfia could deal with the blond's mischievous and lecherous behavior as he was her master, but she would not show any mercy to a perverted kyuubi, who somehow managed to grope her without her realizing it. Still fuming, she paid attention to the other eight tailed beasts, finding them a bit odd. They were chatting leisurely to one another other, completely unconcerned for the well-being of one of their own.

"I have summoned you all here so you could… wait, first thing first," Naruto said as he leaned closer to the magical glacier. "Kurama, did you find anything interesting?"

"You mean you want to know where her buttons and soft spots located." Kurama replied with a lewd grin. "It will cost you."

"I'm not letting you watch, you stupid fur ball," Naruto snorted. "The last time I did, you tried to convert what should have been a good and steamy lemon into bizarre tentacles rape scene."

"Hey, don't blame me," Kurama retorted, equating the word lemon to sexual intercourse since it had some idea what Naruto could see, ore more correctly, read. "They all born with three holes and you refuse to fill them all at the same time. Common, don't be so half ass about it."

"I'm not even going to comment on that," Naruto said and backed away from the ice cube. "Alright, I've summoned you here for –

"Hey, Naruto," Shukaku called out. "When are we going to get some action? You didn't call me here to talk did you?"

"You will see some action when you stop interrupting me," Naruto retorted loudly. He kept getting interrupted to the point that it starting to vex him. Except for the one encased in ice, the rest of the tailed beasts became quiet, allowing him to continue. "I've summoned you here so you could help me in a game against…"

Once Naruto finished explaining what he knew of the rating game that devils used as some kind of social ladder, he placed before them fifteen chess pieces. "So, who want to be what? There's only one Queen, two bishops, two rooks, two knights and eight pawns. I think I could put more than one piece into you guys, but I don't think you need more than one."

"We will take a pawn each. Kurama can have the rest," Saiken spoke for the rest since most of them didn't care either way. A few of them were already snoozing away.

"Don't want it," Kurama snorted from inside the ice shell, "and it's not going to work, you know? Why do you even need a team anyway? If one of you is not sufficient then thousands of you definitely will."

"…" Naruto paused and thought for a moment. He eyed Grayfia for a couple of seconds before speaking up again. "Well, it would be kind of arrogance of me to not bring a good and adequate peerage against her husband, who is like some kind of super important person in the underworld. And besides, the game should be fair and square right? Only me, myself and I battling a full peerage doesn't seem fair, and you guys isn't all that busy anyway."

"Actually, we are," Matatabi spoke up, "but we will help you in any way we can. It could be fun."

"What she said," Kurama called out in a bemused tone, earning an annoyed look from all its still awoke siblings. It quickly changed the subject. "There isn't anything fair and square about the game!"

Grayfia nodded in agreement. "Pardon me, master. They seemed to have unusual ability, but are you sure you wish to use them against Lucifer-sama?"

While Naruto arched a brow at the underlying statement, Shukaku growled vexingly. "What do you mean by that?"

Grayfia leaned slightly over the tailed beasts. With their appearance, they were more like familiar than an effective peerage's member. "I apologize, but I can't fathom how you will be able to fight with your current size?"

"Size doesn't matter," Shukaku responded instinctively. "We only look like this because –

"Size does matter, you tanuki," Kurama snorted loudly in its icy prison. "Grope those huge tits and you'll understand. If they weren't that big, I wouldn't even bother paying them any mind let alone thinking what they going to taste like. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Damn straight," Naruto agreed, implying he already groped them before. He patted his pant. "Size does matter!"

"You two are such idiot," Saiken muttered.

"How you use it mattered more," Matatabi added its opinion.

Isobu was a bit curious. Despite its incredible age, it was still naïve and innocence. "Use what?"

"Use your size apparently. Like this," Chomei chimed in, spreading its wings to increasing its current size, overshadowing Shukaku, who was growing more irritated and frustrated by the second. It was always about size and number of tails with its siblings. It hated being compared like that since it had only one, thus the weakest and puniest of them all.

That kind of comparison was no longer true ever since they all evolved and ascended. They had never tested their power against one another as there was really no point, but being made of sands, Shukaku could manipulate the entire earth, and in theory, that ability alone granting it a far greater destructive capability than the rest of its siblings. Sadly, its siblings still compared using their tails as basis.

"You… you want to see size? I will show you size!" Shukaku growled loudly. The entire region then shook heavily. It entire body exploded into flowing sands, streaming and swirling into the air. Since everywhere around the secluded mansion was made of the earth, the one-tail beast manipulated them through its power, crushing everything in the ground into innumerable grains almost instantly.

The barren and desolately landscape morphed into a death desert in less than a second. Thousands of pillar of sands erupted around the mansion, jetting into the sky, joining together, shaping into massive hovering raccoon. Its size was comparable to that of a full moon.

Grayfia widened their eyes. She could not believe what she was seeing. The small and strangely adorable raccoon had become monstrously enormous. It size was far greater than any being she had ever met or head about in her life, and with a non-threating swing of its tail, the ground shook heavily and ruptured as if a large asteroid had collided into it.

"So that's why the mansion was built in this damn forsaken place," Naruto mumbled. Collateral damage would be nil. "Thought of everything didn't you?"

"That hot tempered, Ichibi," Matatabi purred and stretched its limbs.

"Is Shukaku still the weakest among us?" Isobu asked innocently.

"… This is the weakest?" Grayfia uttered with shock. "Are you… all God-class?"

"God-class," Saiken muttered. "Does that mean whether we are God level or not? If it's the case, we are higher. Is that correct, Naruto?"

Naruto only gave a shrug since never really classified what his power level currently at. All he knew that his power was so great that even if he somehow met his demise either due to his foolishness or his own desire, it would automatically resurrected him and recreate his body in the celestial realm.

"You could only do this much? What a waste of your size," Kurama snorted with a loud and dismissive yawn. "Matatabi was right, you know! It's how you used it! A weakling becoming huge is just a huge weakling! Ahahahahaha!"

"Stop insulting Shukaku, Kurama," Naruto scolded the frozen fox.

"You bastard, Kurama. I'm going to crush you!" Shukaku roared as massive sandstorm brewed with the manor at its epicenter.

"Brace for impact," Matatabi jested amusingly while the rest of the tailed beast rolled their eyes at the warning and suggestion. Such a physical attack was almost ineffective against them. The only one that could potentially be in any danger was those that made of flesh and bones.

"Huh? Who is made of flesh and bones?" Naruto uttered and looked around. His realization came too late as the entire area imploded into itself, crushing everything that existed within.

 **– To be continued –**


	4. Icha Icha Distortion (3)

**=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
3**

A crimson-haired man with bluish-green colored eyes stood before the doorway, adamantly blocking her path. He was still upset about how things had turned out in the past week. He did not understand why she – his official maid and Queen – had accepted the private rating game without asking for his opinion or help. If she had asked him, she would not have lost. "Must you go?"

"I'm afraid so, Lucifer-sama," the silver-haired woman answered almost blankly. Her unwavering silvery eyes matched his gaze for but a handful of seconds before they softened minutely. Although she would never admit in front of others, the young man before her was her husband. To think only a few decades ago, he was someone she must kill. Her life might have been extremely lonely if she did.

Being born to the House of Lucifuge, a family of pure-blooded devils serving under the original Lucifer, Grayfia had no choice but to follow the ideal and goal of the Satan faction no matter how twisted and perverted they may be. Her beliefs and thoughts did not matter. Her actions was never her own.

Fortunately, Sirzechs Gremory, who led the Anti-Satan faction alongside with Ajuka Astaroth, showed her that she was a person with thoughts and feelings, not just a tool to be used. She eventually became attracted to his ideal – his dream of achievable peace. In doing so, the cold shell that she locked her heart in melted before she knew.

"But why it must be you?" Sirzechs asked. "If he wants a maid to play around with, I can –" The words trailed off as he knew what he was suggesting would not sit well with her.

"I am the one who signed the contract so it must be me and no other," Grayfia pointed out. She eyed Sirzechs and immediately knew what he was going to say next. "If I – we – as a race do not uphold the contract, would the other side keep their end?"

Grayfia did not need to hear his answer. "I am sorry, Lucifer-sama. I will return to your side as soon as the contract is fulfilled so please move out the way. I do not wish to been seen as a tardy person."

Sirzechs Lucifer pursed his lips, forming a visible frown. He moved out the way reluctantly. "Why did you accept the battle without telling me?"

"I sincerely apologize if I did something wrong, Lucifer-sama," Grayfia responded calmly. "Naruto-sama did not challenge me as your Queen, but challenged me as a King. I am still a King regardless whether I still have my peerage or not. And as a King, I have every right to accept his challenge without needing to consult anyone, including you."

Sirzechs understood what she was saying, but it did not mean he had to like it. His wife had accepted or issued a formal challenge without telling him several times before. The last time she did, she wanted to gain the title of Maou by picking a fight with Serafall Sitri. Fortunately, he was in time to stop it before it dwelled into an all-out battle. He was too late this time, however.

"Please come back to me, Grayfia," Sirzechs said as his wife passed him by.

"As always, husband," Grayfia responded with a smile. It was rare for her to smile while she was on the job. It was even rarer for her to acknowledge him as her husband.

 **– Icha Icha Distortion –**

Her silvery eyes slowly revealed themselves. Grayfia blinked and stared directly up at the dark sky as fine grain of pulverized earth continued to descend. The last thing she recalled was the earth shaking heavily and a single titanic creature levitated high in the air, enraged. It was before darkness enveloped her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Silver-chan," Naruto greeted with a wide grin. "I thought we might have lost you. It would be terrible if the heroine dies half way through the story, not to mention your husband will be gunning for my ass if anything happens to you. No pun intended. Heh… although – hmmm… nah, no pun intended."

Grayfia leered at him, disapprovingly. She wasn't sure what story he was talking about.

"She did die," Kurama snorted from several meters away. It was sitting on top of an unmoving and very naked body while its nine tails caressed and stroked lecherously.

Grayfia turned her head and paid attention to the nine-tailed fox and then at the unmoving body it was using as a cushion. At the nakedness, her silvery eyes flickered with annoyance. When she noticed the similar condition she was in, anger swelled inside her. Despite a storm brewing inside her, she did not express those emotions on her stoic face. "Must you humiliate me further?"

"Huh…? Why would I do something like that… oh right, the clothes," Naruto said sheepishly. His oceanic blue eyes committed all they captured into his memory. When his eyes eventually returned to her face, he chuckled. "What? Can't I appreciate a beauty when I see one?"

For a fraction of a second, Grayfia was flattered. In the time she came into his service, she understood he was an extremely blunt person, speaking whatever on his mind inconsequential to whoever may be listening. If he had said she was beautiful then in his mind, she was beautiful. A simple – almost childlike mindset. Her eyes actually tried to avoid his. Before her eyes could, she regained her composure.

Naruto scratched his cheek and chuckled. _Hey! I do not have a simple mindset! Idiot!_ He was reading the statement above, but from Grayfia's point of view, he was acting weird – weirder. There were numerous occasions where she had seen him sitting alone, seemingly talking to himself.

"Did you undress me while I was passed out?" Grayfia asked before Naruto could refute the accusation about him talking to himself. She didn't recall how she passed out, only that she did.

"I will deal with you later," Naruto cursed under his breath. He then smiled. "Putting you back together was a lot of work so give me some slack, will you? It's just clothing. Skin shouldn't be hidden. And don't you feel might lighter without it?"

Oddly enough, Grayfia did feel much lighter without wearing anything. She felt as if her spirit was free, unrestricted. She had never felt such way before. Still – it was indecent.

"If it makes you comfortable," Naruto said. "I will let you see my awesomeness."

"Please stop that," Grayfia called out in alarm when Naruto did what he had implied – stripping himself of everything he had on. Robe, shirt, and pant fell on the ground. He was extremely quick at undressing himself, getting all the way to his boxer in only a couple of second. And before she knew it, her hands were blocking her view.

"Hah! So you can get flustered as well," Naruto called out and pulled the rubber band off his boxer. He looked into his boxer and pursed his lips. "Hey there, little junior, it looks like you won't be getting any this chapter. We have to work really hard for this one, but it will be worth it in the end – probably."

Her hands lowered from her face. Grayfia didn't want to watch him talking to his penis, and what did he mean by this chapter exactly? She never understood some of the things he'd said. She eventually got up, covering her enormous chest with one hand. She wasn't sure why her chest was more important than the rest of her body. Maybe it was because he kept on staring at her breasts. If he'd stopped staring, she would stop covering them as well.

 _I want to, I really want to, I swear – but you won't let me! I'm not the pervert one here. You are!_ Naruto retorted inwardly while his eyes remained fixated on her chest. Her hand was in way obscure his view as he could see through them. _I really want to touch them again. Can you somehow knock her out so I can take more pictures?_

"Naruto-sama," Grayfia said and sighed. It took a while for him to acknowledge her. "Your mansion has been destroyed. It would take some time to be rebuilt. As such, may I take my leave?"

"Yeah, that stupid Shukaku blew it up along with everyone in it," Naruto said. He frowned and managed to cock his head to where his mansion stood because the plot demanded it. Otherwise, he would still be staring at those wonderful melons. Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw the last comment. He sighed as a faint aura wrapped around his body. The aura erupted outwards. An instant later, the mansion that was supposed to be destroyed stood undamaged.

Grayfia could only stare at the massive mansion. He didn't do anything other than looked at the debris, and it was whole again.

"It's one of my paths," Naruto explained when she faced him. "I don't like to monologue but with the path of time, I can manipulate the time of anything… and anyone."

"Time manipulation…?" Grayfia was alarm. Manipulating time was an incredibly rare and very dangerous power. With such power, he could alter the events of the past – her past.

"Don't worry, Silver-chan," Naruto assured calmly. "Even if I change the past, the present, the here and now won't change. All I would be doing is creating a parallel universe, a divergence of sort. And if you're curious, if I go back in time and meet you first, you would be by my side, not his."

"I wasn't thinking about that." It did cross her mind considering his lecherous nature.

"You were thinking about it, Silver-chan," Naruto said. He took in a deep breath and walked towards his mansion in the direction of Kurama. He stopped at the fox and turned around to Grayfia. "Since we are about half way through, I will come clean with you, Grayfia Lucifuge."

Grayfia became attentive. He had used her full name. The only other time he had said her full name was during the game when he got serious and beat her up.

"I honestly don't know why I challenged you to a fight, but if I had to guess, I was likely envious… jealous even. I want to know what it feels like to have someone as beautiful as you by my side," Naruto said. He raised his hand towards her. "Grayfia-chan, would you like to stay by my side until the end of time?"

Silence reigned.

"Please stop joking around, Naruto-sama," Grayfia responded coldly. She would have accepted if he was sincere and if she didn't had someone else already. Also the mood was wrong. He currently had nothing but an orange boxer on, and she was naked. Her silvery eyes focused onto the unmoving body that the nine-tailed fox was sitting on top of. "It seems that you went as far as duplicating my body to sate your lust."

Naruto blinked. He raised his finger. "Actually that's –

"Forgive me, Naruto-sama, but I do not want to listen to anything you have say at the moment," Grayfia interjected. She was furious despite none of it shown on her face. To clone a person was no easy feat, she knew. Adding onto all the things he had demonstrated, his power appeared to be limitless. "I will not break our agreement, but do not think for a second that I have any feeling for you."

"Wow…!" Naruto responded and tapped his chest several times. "No feeling at all, Silver-chan? Not even a slither of resentment? Are you sure you can do that? From my experience, it is literally impossible for a person to have no feeling whatsoever."

Grayfia glared at him. He was being blunt again. She wanted to resent him for his sexual innuendos, but it was very difficult to do so. And to make the matter worse, he was right. If she did meet him first those years ago, she would be by his side until all of creations faded into obscurity. Furthermore, he did have the power to make that happen. That frightened her.

"Naruto-sama," Grayfia said as magical circle formed and glowed under her bare feet. "I think will return home for the day. I will take any punishment you may have when I return."

"Huh? Hey! Wait a second, Silver-chan," Naruto called out, but she had teleported away. "Damn it. Fuck you, you idiot. Why didn't you make me quick enough? Also, there are other ways to resurrect her, yet you choose the worst one imaginable!"

"Are you cursing the author, Naruto?" Kurama yawned. "It's not going to go anywhere, you know."

"So what if it doesn't go anywhere? He can't stop me from cursing him! I will curse him until he speaks to me!" Naruto roared. Once Naruto calmed down, he could think clearly. "I blame myself as well… I didn't think she would die from such an attack. If I had known, I would have stopped the dumbass from crushing her."

"Shukaku is getting his ass handed to him by the rest of us so no need to get your hands dirty," Kurama said. "And if she didn't get squashed by the dumbass, you won't have a chance to play around with her body."

Checkmate!

"Bullshit! I wasn't playing around. I was working!" Naruto defended himself hastily. "To make sure her new body was exactly as the one she had before, I had to check every inch of her body!"

"That's molestation," Kurama deadpanned.

"No, it is not! It's called in-depth physical examination! Totally different thing!"

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

"I will," Naruto retorted. _I am what you made me, you bastard!_

"Too bad she woke up before you could put her spirit into it," Kurama said. "What a waste of time and energy. Anyway, since you made her soul into a celestial spirit in order to prevent her from moving on, she won't able to leave your side with repercussion."

"Yeah... she didn't let me explain that," Naruto said with a sweat drop. "She won't be feeling the effect for another hour or so… Hey, Kurama! Where are you going?"

Kurama was opening a dimensional portal. Beyond the rip in space was a forest. "Hmmm… I'm going to the human world for a bit. While I'm interested in see what happen between you and her, I'd just learn from her memory that there is a nine-tailed fox in a place called inner Kyoto. That will not do. There can only be one Kyuubi – me! All fakers must die!"

"Oh? Kyoto? Okay, whatever, have fun," Naruto said.

"…?" Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

"Why? It's not like you're going to kill it or anything," Naruto said.

"Her," Kurama corrected.

"Hmm…?"

"Never mind. You will figure it out eventually," Kurama responded and entered the portal.

Naruto gave a shrug and picked up the lovely body he had created for Grayfia. She was now a celestial spirit and without a physical body to inhabit, she would not be able to interact with the physical world normally. She would have to return to him, likely extremely pissed. He wasn't worry. If anything, he was looking forwards to it.

 **– Icha Icha Distortion –**

"Lucifer-sama…" Grayfia called while standing before him. He did not acknowledge her. Sitting silently in his throne, he was in deep thought, thinking about her no doubt. She tried to touch her husband, telling him that she had returned, but her hand went through his body as if he was intangible.

She was the intangible one. Everything Grayfia had tried to come in contact with simply passed through her as if they weren't there at all. This including clothing of any kind. Since she couldn't become decent, the culprit who did this to her was as clear as day. Only one person she knew had the power to torment her like this.

"Naruto!" Grayfia shouted, vexingly.

It was the first time Grayfia did something so unruly right in front of her husband even if he couldn't see or hear her. Once she regained her composure, a magical circle appeared under her feet. She used it to teleported away. When she returned to the mansion Naruto had erected in the realm of the dead, she tried to locate where he was. Strangely enough, she was unable to phrase through the walls and doors of his mansion like she did at her own home, and despite her aggressive search, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you, Naruto!?"

Grayfia panted heavily a couple of hours later. She used the wall for support, dragging herself down the corridor while feeling completely drained of energy. She had never felt such exhaustion before, not even during the Great War that she felt like this.

"What did you do to me…?" Grayfia muttered weakly, tiredly. With her strength gone, she slipped from the wall and collapsed onto the floor, gasping desperately. Even if air filling her lungs, she was out of breath. Tremblingly, she raised her hand and saw it was semi-transparent. Her hand became more and more transparent each passing seconds.

"Naruto… sama. I know you are here. You're always watching… why won't you show yourself? Is this my punishment…? My punishment…?"

Fear swelled in her chest as she tried to drag herself across the floor. As a full blooded devil, Grayfia did not fear death. Death was natural to her. She took plenty of lives, and one day, someone would take her life I return. What she feared at the moment was not for her. It was for her husband.

If she failed to return home as promised, Grayfia knew her husband would move both heaven and the underworld just to find her. Regardless of whether he came face to face with Naruto or not, he would lament in his sorrows, forsaking all those around him. As much as she needed him, he needed her. They were soul mates or so to speak.

"Naruto… sama," Grayfia gasped in short breaths. Her body had become almost transparent, sinking into the floor as if the floor was made of water.

"Soul mates huh," Naruto muttered lowly and materialized. He lowered his body to her level and turned her naked form over.

"Naruto… sama…"

"You ran off before I could explain," Naruto said. He did not say it was her fault, but it was clearly visible in his eyes. "I will explain to you now so listen carefully, Grayfia-chan. When Shukaku destroyed the mansion, he killed you… totally my fault… sort of. I should have stopped him before he did that. Anyway, what's done is done. In order to prevent your soul from leaving this dimension, I had to claim it before Harry could. I don't want to bother you with the detail so long story short, you are now a celestial spirit, belonging to the Celestial Realm. As a new spirit, you must stay in the Celestial Realm until your core is stabilized."

Grayfia tried to say something, tried to move, but she couldn't. All she could do was glare at him.

"Yes, I could," Naruto said, knowing her request. "But you will need at least a month or two to stabilize your form. One day in the celestial realm is equivalent to three months. By the time you able to stabilize your form, years would have passed in the Underworld. I don't think you would want that so… I devised several solutions."

"A physical body will contain your spirit, preventing you form fading away," Naruto said. "That is why I created a clone. It took a lot of effort on my part to make sure that body is as perfect as possible."

Her eyes widened. Had she misjudge him?

"Don't thank me yet, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said. "You still need to visit the Celestial Realm every once in a while to recover your magic. It is different from devil magic. Without it, you will be extremely weak to the point that you won't able to move."

He leaned towards her face. "But right now, you are so weak that you would require at least a week in the Celestial Realm to recover fully. There is another way however. My essence is pure energy. If you take it in, you will be able to move."

Grayfia stared at him. For all that talk, he only wanted to sleep with her in the end.

"Ah don't be like that, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said and lifted her up. He held her face towards his. "If you think you are cheating on your husband, it really isn't. Remember your wedding vow – until death do us part. The fact that you actually die mean any relationship with him had been severed."

Her silver eyes widened as he locked lips with her. His tongue invaded her mouth, wrapped around her tongue, soaking it in his saliva. For the next handful of seconds, she was lost in the moment. She didn't even notice when his hand fondled her breast. Before a minute passed, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

For the first time in a very long time, Grayfia wanted to cry. He had violated her! Tears swelled up in her eyes while he rubbed his cheek. He deserved that slap, and many more to come.

"At least you can move now, Grayfia-chan," Naruto claimed and smiled weakly.

 **– To be continued –**

It's kind of netorare… but not really. You'll see.


	5. Icha Icha Distortion (4)

**=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
4**

"Put me down this instant," Grayfia demanded.

She didn't want to be carried around like a helpless person, especially when naked and by someone who had just violated her trust. He had kissed her without her permission, not that she would have granted it if he had asked nicely – so she'd claimed.

In truth, Grayfia wasn't sure. Her mind was currently in a state of chaos after the act. It was just a kiss! It should have meant nothing under the circumstances, but she broke her composure and slapped him in rage. It was unbecoming of her.

"Where is your **_please_** , Grayfia-chan?" Naruto asked as he pivoted around and carried her down the hall towards one of the luxurious bedrooms. The mansion he created sported hundreds of bedrooms. Being a God – an unbounded one at that – he didn't need sleep so he was curious to why there were so many sleeping quarters. What were they for? Maybe he wanted to show that he could create them with ease.

 _Damn straight! I can create an entire world and populate it in matters of hours! This is nothing!_

"Please… let me down, Naruto-sama," Grayfia implored softly and politely. Indignation still flashed in her silvery eyes despite the equanimity she'd portrayed.

"Request denied," Naruto responded dryly. He tilted and turned his head to one side when she raised her hand, readying to strike him again. "Do it on my left cheek. I have an itch there, plus it will be even on both cheeks."

"… You… You! Don't think I won't," Grayfia called out. Her composure was lost. What was with him? Not even her husband could break her disposition so easily.

Naruto turned and eyed her. His face became stern. He appeared far older than his age suggested. "You can hit me all you want, Grayfia-chan, but I'm not going to put you down. Using magic in your condition only invites trouble. If it wasn't for my essence keeping your form from distorting, do you think you have the strength to hit me? And there's no need to get so emotional about insignificant things. It was just a simple kiss, you know? Oh well, I kind of deserved it anyway."

"Insignificant!? How could you say –

"It is. And stop behaving like a child or I will treat you like one," Naruto scolded. She flinched under his seemingly bottomless gaze. His oceanic blue eyes were cold and deep. "Don't argue. Rest, recuperate, dream or whatever you do when you are sleeping. And when you're feeling yourself, you can return to your husband if you want to."

"If I want to..?" Grayfia uttered lowly. Of course she wanted to. Was he suggesting otherwise? She then inhaled deeply, soothing her infuriation. "You will let me leave?"

"Of course you can leave. You're not my prisoner, Grayfia-chan. If you were, you would be locked up in my fun dungeon," Naruto responded with a grin. His demeanor returned to normal. It was the one she had familiar herself with. Seeing it again after those cold eyes gave her a warm feeling. She didn't want to feel such warmness, yet she could not stop its invasion.

"Naruto-sama," Grayfia whispered. Her slender hands planted onto her heaving chest. He seemed to be disinterested in her breasts at the moment. Why? Had they no longer enticed him? He had been staring at them for as long as she entered his service. She didn't mind before so why would she mind now? It was very strange, conflicting to say.

Perhaps everything she had seen of him so far was a façade. If he was as ancient as he claimed to be, he shouldn't be so immature. "I apologize. I overreacted."

"Huh? It's not really your fault, Grayfia-chan. If there is anyone to blame, it's the wanker that put me in this position in the first place! I'm in fault too. I should have been more mindful of you," Naruto claimed. He was already mindful, watching (ogling) her whenever possible. Could he be anymore perverted?

 _Of course I can. She must be within an arm's length at all times! Please make that happens without being too creepy._

"That tanuki really needs to attend some anger management," Naruto continued. "Even as the weakest tailed beast and gate guardian, it still is very powerful. It didn't need to kill anyone to make a point. Then that dumbass death wants to claim you as an offering to its master. Right…. I'm 110% sure Harry would want such an offering."

"Harry…? You mentioned him before," Grayfia asked calmly. She didn't recall those events at all.

"Harry? He is the Master of Death," Naruto answered. "I'm still waiting for him to come and pick me up so we can go on another great adventure. While I'm waiting, I might as well enjoy your company."

He looked at her and chuckled sheepishly. "That didn't come out right. Heh… sorry, but when you have lived for as long as I have, there's really only one thing that matters."

Grayfia took a moment to absorb the information. What was with the title? There was someone called the master of death? Naruto also spoke of death as if it was a solid entity, sentient like a person. Wasn't death abstract – the end of everything? She did not fear death, yet after the implication, she didn't want to come to face with it.

"And that is…?" Grayfia asked.

"Interaction," Naruto replied and sighed. "I can't make all those I cared and loved eternal because doing that would be directly challenging Harry, not to mention taking important and significant souls from of the infinite cycle. Besides, only with death, life has any meaning. If no one dies, no one will be born. And existence will become stagnant, unchanging. Even knowing that, I can't just stand and watch everyone entered a place where I could never reach."

 _My paths will never allow me to just die, and Harry refuses to kill me no matter how much shit I put him through. What is up with that? Isn't it his job to kill people and maintain the perfect equilibrium of life and death? My existence is basically a screw you to that equilibrium, isn't it?_

His eyes filled with emotions and regrets. "So I told myself a long time ago, if there is anyone caught my fancy, I will not let them go. It might be selfish, but like I said, interaction is very important to me. Even if they rejected my offer, at least I won't have any regret in not trying."

Grayfia clenched her hand. She understood what he wanted. Whether he was truthfully about it or not still remained to be seen. "I am sorry, Naruto-sama. I cannot accept that offer."

"I see," Naruto said. "Is it because of your husband and… son?"

"…"

"I will not break apart your family, Grayfia-chan," Naruto claimed as he entered the spacious room with her in his arms. It was a large, well-furnished bedroom, one of many rooms in the massive mansion. He approached the bedside while she clenched her hand tighter, looking up at his expression.

Grayfia didn't want to be in this room in her current bared state, but he would not let her leave. A kiss might not mean anything in the long run, but what she feared would definitely do. No matter what she was feeling, she would not cheat on her husband.

Lucifer-sama was her everything.

"I said I will not break apart your family, Grayfia-chan, so rest assure," Naruto reassured and settled her onto the bed gently. She turned to the side and saw her double. It was odd seeing her double sleeping peacefully on the bed in the uniform she had adorned before she entered his service.

"This is a body I had created with my power," Naruto explained calmly. "It's not for fun or anything you have accused me of – although I did have a lot of fun in making it. Anyway, the body is for you. It is to live the rest of your natural life with your husband, raise your son, sees your descendants flourish."

Grayfia touched herself. Her double did not react. "Why…?"

 _Was that line a pun?_ Naruto mused inwardly. "Why would I want to see you happy?"

"…"

Naruto smiled and lay across the bed, next to her. It was inappropriate, but he didn't care and she didn't seem to mind either.

"I like you, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said, earning a cute reaction from her. He chuckled. "Since I like you, I will not let you go that easy. But I also won't hold you here against your will. If you don't reciprocate my feeling then you will not be happy by my side. If you are not happy then I won't be either."

"You are hard to understand, Naruto-sama," Grayfia admitted after a thoughtful moment. Under all that childish nature, he was more mature than she had realized. Furthermore, she did not want to say it, but she knew he could manipulate her memory to the point that she would love him and only him.

Naruto raised a brow. _That would be going too far. Transgressing freewill doesn't sit right either. Don't make me do that or I'm not playing this game anymore._

"Am I? Maybe you should get to know me better," Naruto said and turned his body so he could face her directly. She averted her silvery eyes immediately. If she kept matching his affectionate gaze, she would do something she would definitely regret. She was already naked, resting across the bed next to him.

"I'm just kidding, just kidding," Naruto chuckled. "And you should blush more often."

"I am not blushing!"

"Why is your face really red then? Are you sick, Grayfia-chan?" Naruto questioned and planted his palm over her forehead. "Shall I examine you in full detail?"

Great emphasis was placed on the last word.

"No! Please don't!" Grayfia called out and turned away from him. Her heart flustered. She was a married woman, someone's wife, someone's mother. She was not a like a teenager in love. She told herself again and again, but despite so, her emotions were all over the place. "Can you please leave?"

"Eh? A maid dared to ask her master to leave his own bedroom? You're getting very bold, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said. "But since you asked nicely, I will obey you this one time. Don't make it a habit now."

Naruto lifted himself off the bed and got into a seated position. "Before I leave, you should understand this, Grayfia-chan. Whether it was intentional or not, you are now a celestial spirit. As a celestial spirit, you will never age, never get sick, you can never die as long as I exist. It is both a blessing and a curse."

"Why are you telling me this?" Grayfia asked without turning around. She knew why he was telling her, but she wanted to hear from him.

"A lifespan of a devil is how long? Tens of thousands years, hundreds of thousands years?" Naruto asked with thin frown. "Even if it was a million, a billion years, it will eventually pass. Everything will leave you one day. I had been there, will be there, watching the last star dies away and the universe became cold, dark and devoid of all life – yet I will remain, unable to move on. It is our fate, my fate and yours. I'm not going say you have no choice in the matter. You do, but I rather our fate be entwined."

"Please let me be, Naruto-sama," Grayfia requested a minute later.

Naruto nodded and left the room. When in the hallway, he began to sweat heavily. He had expended an enormous amount of powers fighting death and resurrecting her. Being a celestial spirit himself, he was constantly losing energy. He needed to return to the Celestial Realm every now and then to recuperate, but he didn't want to – at least not yet.

"I wonder what Kurama is up to?" Naruto asked. "Oh, I know! Meanwhile…"

Nothing happened.

Naruto growled. "C'mon, change scene already! Here: Meanwhile, Kurama was having a blast. His tails –

 **– Icha Icha Distortion –**

Meanwhile, Kurama was having a blast. His nine tails fluxed in the air, batting youkai left and right as if they were mere flies. "Ahahahahaha, come at me with all you got you insects. If you don't stop me soon, I'm going to blow up this place."

"Release Kunou-hime at once!" several youkais demanded before being blasted away by an energy wave emanating from the titanic fox. The fox towered the entire forest, and in one of its crimson tails was a blond-haired girl, struggling to break free.

Kurama raised the small child to his eye. She was tiny compared to his huge eyeball. "Kunou-hime? You mean this brat? She dared order me around. No body orders me around and gets to live!"

Kunou groaned in pain as her life was being squeezed out of her. She was going to be a bloody pulp if it kept up its insane grip. When the grip stopped, her golden eyes were swelled up with tears. "Let me go, you big meanie or... or my mother will punish you."

"Oh really? I want to see if your mother could, puny kit," Kurama challenged before the surrounding air chilled. As an entity made entire of flames, the cold instantly aggravated him, turning several of his tails in popsicles. He looked at his frozen tails before they shattered, showering the ground with icy shards.

Kurama grinned at the new comer as several tails formed behind him, more fierily than before. "Is that your mother? How can you have fire base power when you mother manipulate ice?"

Kunou stared the levitating young girl with black hair tied in a twin tail. She shook her head afterward and hammered her hand onto the tail that wrapped around her. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"She's not?" Kurama narrowed his eyes. The girl hovering in the air looked familiar. Where had he seen her before? It felt like he just saw her recently, but he couldn't put his paw on it. He then tried to sense her aura. "She's not a youkai… a devil? What is a devil doing here?"

"Maou-dono," an old Tengu called out. Despite his grievous injury, he was still able to remain airborne, commanding his forces in rescuing Kunou. When another young man with twelve black wings descended from the sky, he greeted that person politely. "Governor-dono."

"It appears our help is needed after all," the fallen angel said with a smile.

"Yes. Your help will be greatly appreciated," the Tengu said. "Yasaka-hime will – Gah!

"Don't ignore me," Kurama snorted. His fiery tail batted the Tengu into the mountain along with several others. He turned towards the two new comers before dozens of light spear slammed into his body. The spears went through his body and exploded against the ground. "Hah! Nice try, Azazel."

"You know my name? But sadly, I don't know yours," Azazel apologized.

"My name…? I am Kurama! I am the one and only true Kyuubi!" Kurama bellowed. Under his voice, the area shook heavily. Fissure erupted throughout the forest while tree were uprooted by the quake. Many people screamed, covering their ear in great distress.

Before they passed out, a massive iceberg appeared and slammed against his head in order to shut him up. His head was blown into bits, raining fire over the destroyed forest. Before anyone could find relief, embers swirled in the air, joining together, forming two dark eyes.

"How rude, Serafall Leviathan," Kurama quipped. "Destroying my head like that. How about I destroy yours and see how you like it. Come!"

Hearing the threat, Serafall immediately defended herself. An enormous tidal force pulled against her body, and in an instant, she jetted towards the fox. It raised its claw and literally flicked her. She was shot across the forest and crashed into the side of a mountain. Before she could recover from the shock, the same tidal force was pulled against her body. It was much stronger the second time, and this time, the beast slammed her into the ground and pinned her under its massive claw.

"This is one of the Maous? How weak," Kurama snorted and raised his claw, balling it before hammering the ground rapidly. The earths were uplifted in the never ending blow while spears of light rained and slammed into his body, only to phase through him almost unhindered.

"It's no use, Governor-dono," the Tengu called out. His crow wings were all tattered. His body had seen much better days. "It seems to be immune to every type of attack except for ice-based techniques."

Azazel was very much surprise. His light spears were capable to dealing severe injuries to even Ultimate class devils, but against the fiery beast, it more or less nuisance. It didn't bother blocking or avoiding his light spears. He was about to activate his triumph card, but the beast was frozen over. Massive amount of demonic aura erupted, intoxicating the air.

The forest was instantly turned into an ice age.

"Levia-tan is pissed. I'm pissed," Serafall pronounced as she flew up into the air. Her diplomatic clothes were shredded and her hair was a mess. When the ice showed sign of melting, she channeled her magic, causing it to freeze over again, but each time it melted faster. "I won't be able to hold it for long. Do you know how to defeat it?"

"Unfortunately not," Azazel replied. His eyes examined the creature in full. It was immune to any kind of attack except those that directly opposed its element – fire. Furthermore, how did it turn Serafall into a humanoid yoyo?

"I had never encountered such a fierce creature before, but it did call itself a Kyuubi, a true Kyuubi," Azazel said. "Perhaps Yasaka-hime knows how to deal with it."

"Yasaka-hime is in her meditation," the Tengu said and looked at the giant iceberg. His eyes widened, joining most of the youkai in their shock. "Maou-dono, you also froze Kunou-hime!"

"I did? Ah!" Serafall responded shyly. She hastily tried to unfreeze Kunou, but the block of ice exploded outwards, spraying with shards of ice in all direction. A firestorm erupted, swirling upwards, slamming into the dimensional barrier that protected inner Kyoto.

"I felt that, I felt that! Hahahaha!" Kuruma roared. Everything was pulled towards him, and once they were close enough to the raging firestorm, they were incinerated. The firestorm began to form into a shape of a fox, only this time, the air was literally on fire.

"We need to combine our strength," Azazel advised and activated his Sacred Gear while removing any restriction he had placed upon himself. He needed to fight this creature at full strength.

Serafall agreed and began to unleash her power, but before she could finish, potent chakra permeated the entire area.

"Why can't I mediate in peace?" A voluptuous woman in priestess attire floated towards the battle. Her golden eyes scanned the surrounding for brief moment before landing on the fox.

"Mother! Please help Kunou!" Kunou called out. She was naked as her miko attire was incinerated, but strangely enough, she was unharmed.

Kurama was also baffled at her cries. Even if she was a fire fox, his flames should have burn her into ash, but she was relatively fine aside from being squeezed by his tail. "What are you, little kit? You shouldn't be fine like this."

"Who are you? And what do you want with Kunou?" Yasaka asked. Her expression remained unfazed at the situation.

"Me? I'm Kurama, the only true Kyuubi. All the fakers must die," Kurama roared and raised the trapped child in front of it. "I'm going to start with this brat."

"Kunou-hime! You bastard, let her go!" the youkais called out when Kurama increased his deadly grip.

Yasaka, on the other hand, looked surprised. She then muttered something to herself before looking at the sky, gauging something. "Did I miscalculate?" Returning her eye on Kurama, she asked: "Did you say your name was Kurama? Are you sure? It wouldn't be wise if you impersonate Kurama."

"I am Kurama," Kurama growled. "What the hell does that mean? Who dare impersonate me? I will turn that fucker into ash!"

"No one is impersonating you," Yasaka said and formed a smile. "But if you really are Kurama, you can kill Kunou if you wish. She never listened to me, and I'm tired of lecturing her. It's better if she dies and be with her father."

"Hahahaha, there is nothing you do to stop me from crushing your daughter," Kurama roared before blinking. His red eyes narrowed at the blond-haired woman along with everyone else. They were also shocked at her suggestion. "Huh? What? I must have misheard you."

The youkais were gaping. "Yasaka-hime…"

"I said you can kill her," Yasaka repeated. "Maybe after she dies, she can behave."

"Mother…" Kunou sobbed. "Mother doesn't want Kunou anymore?"

"What kind of mother are you, you bitch?" Kurama roared.

"What kind of husband is your master!?" Yasaka shouted back, furiously. "He said he will be back, and it has already been fourteen years! Fourteen years without a single word. If you didn't appear right now, I would assume he had forgotten about me."

"…? Eh? I'm a bit confused," Kurama muttered. "Who are you taking about?"

"Who else do you think I'm taking about?" Yasaka snorted. "And I am a true Kyuubi. He said so himself, are you refuting his acknowledgement? And if you going to kill his daughter then go do it already. I will not stop you, but I'm curious to see how many eons you will be locked up in Purgatory for it."

Kurama dropped his jaw at the realization. His flames died out immediately. He dropped Kunou on the ground afterward to her confusion. "I was just kidding… Yasaka-hime. And Kunou-hime, sorry, I got a little carried away, don't tell your father, right? Here, let me create some clothing for you before you catch a cold."

"Father…?"

 **– Icha Icha Distortion –**

"…" Naruto scratched his head. "You made me into a deadbeat dad? I'm going to kick your ass!"

Despite seeing what had happened with Kurama, Naruto had no idea what was going on exactly. After a moment to himself, he assumed he must had gone back in time and screwed around – literally – before walking out on his wife. Yasaka was his wife as she called him her husband even after all these years.

It seemed like she was still waiting for him to return. That took incredible faith and dedication.

"I would never walk out like that! Not when I have a kid!" Naruto shouted, not realizing that Grayfia was listening in the room. She was even more confused than he was, but the mentioning of having kids with him, she became extremely conflicted.

"Ohhhhhh! I see," Naruto muttered. _You want me to use kid to persuade her. Why didn't you say so, why you made me into a deadbeat dad? Now I have to deal with Yasaka-chan… no more surprise okay? And one girl at a time! Too many at the same time confuses me. I'm going to start calling wrong name in bed one day._

Naruto chuckled as he thought that scenario would be interesting. When his muses died down, his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening again. The rings in them began to turn as he activated one of his six paths, the **_Path of Truth_**. His breathing became labored.

"Show me the future that could have been," Naruto said. He smiled as he saw the beautiful future that he could have. "Hmmm… okay, which one? She will do. She's like a miniature version of her mother."

Sweats formed over his forehead when he activated another path, the **_Path of Time_**. Having two paths active at the same time drained his power. He reached out and the space before his palm distorted. A moment later, he panted and collapsed in front of a silver-haired child.

Naruto smiled at the eight year old. Her blue eyes matched his. "Hi there, cutie, what's your name?"

She giggled before pouting. "You don't remember my name? You fucking sucks, dad. No wonders mum is pissed at you."

Naruto face palmed. He activated his Path of Truth for a brief moment. "Astria Lucifuge, don't swear. It's not nice, okay?"

"Make me," Astria snorted. "And it doesn't count if you cheated. If you want me to help you sleep with mum, you have to do better, dad."

 _This brat… did I pick the wrong one? Shit, I should have chosen a boy instead. Alright, let's swap her for a boy._

"Astria –

"If you sent me back, I will tell mum that you tricked her into signing the contract," Astria said. "And yes, I can see what you are thinking so don't try to trick me, dad!"

"…"

* * *

 **– To be continued –**

NarutoxYasaka story is in **_Icha Icha Disunity_**. It is a sequel/prequel. Since path of Time allows Naruto to be literally everywhere at the same time (duh), he basically nigh omnipresence. Path of Truth allows him to break fourth walls (did I mention that already?). He is nigh omniscient.

3 chapters to go!


	6. Icha Icha Distortion (5)

**=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
5**

Naruto soon blinked – several times. "Wait. Did you say you have the path of truth?"

"No. I said that I can…" Astria sighed and brushed her braid hair. Her father had the same ability as her so why would he ask her when he could just scroll up himself and read it again. He was like that, always asking redundant questions, doing random stuffs to waste words and dragged out the story because he could. It was also to annoy the readers.

Furthermore, Astria knew that if her father truly wanted to fornicate with her mother despite her being married, there was no way her mother could refuse his advances when he had the power to rewrite the world and alter her mind, effectively taking away her freewill. Of course, Astria also knew he wouldn't do that being a hippy as well as a sissy after all. "No one have the Path of Truth as it is unique and too overpowered for anyone except you. You should already know that, you dummy."

"Hey! I'm not 'no one'," Naruto snorted vexingly. "I am someone!" A smirk formed. "I'm someone called a dummy just like you said, but I'm also your dad. Wouldn't that makes you a dummy's daughter? Why are you insulting yourself, Astria?"

 _Takes that, you brat!_

Astria rolled her eyes and decided to stop feeding the troll. It would go nowhere. She looked around the emptied corridor and tried to figure where – what time period – she was taken to. Obviously, her father and mother had not gotten together yet so she must be far in the past. "You should have some servants, dad. It's pretty empty and shitty in here."

"I do have a servant. A super cute servant who has a potty mouth! Maybe I should spank her?" Naruto said and narrowed his eyes onto his daughter. _If you don't know which time period this is, how you know I want to sleep with your mother huh, Astria?_

"If you must know, dad," Astria responded. "The only reason you ever use your power was to sleep with someone so I made a good guess. From your reaction, it was a correct one, but then again, everybody I know of want to sleep with mum anyway, including me."

"Ehhh…?" Naruto uttered in shock. He imagined Grayfia and her daughter together in bed, naked and –

"Oh wait… you mean actually sleeping together," Naruto said sheepishly. "It's not like you two having steamy lesbian and pedophilia sex – sorry guys."

"I don't have a dirty mind like you, dad," Astria sighed, "and you shouldn't say disgusting thing in front of me. I'm only eight year old, you know."

"Why shouldn't I? You seem matured and smart enough for someone your age," Naruto replied casually without a hint of concern. If his daughter could break through the fourth walls whenever she liked, she must have seen some crazy shit in her life. It was already a miracle that she was calmed and composed in front of him.

 _But then again, she is my daughter. Strong willed and all that, knowing what she want. Independent and proud just like her mother too. Sotp rdeiang my thgohut, Arista or I wlil satrt docdieng it. By the way, the frutue is no set in sotne, but eevn so, you are my degthuar, my speur, dpuer ctue duathegr taht I slahl mkae wtih yuor mthoer jsut to bnirg you itno the wlord._

Her face brightened up after a handful of seconds, causing Naruto to smirk. "Oh? Do you want a pat for that?"

"I wouldn't mind," Astria said and raised her head eagerly. She enjoyed compliments and praises from wherever she could get them, especially from her parents. Her father gave them freely to the point it was just a daily routine for him along with bone crushing hug, but her mother was stingy. She was also super, super strict.

"Damn, you're so adorable," Naruto said and patted her on the head like she was a puppy. After several pats, he lifted her up and embraced her tightly. "You're also squishy! No wonder your mother wants to sleep with you. I want to sleep with you! Let's go to bed!"

"Stop it!" Astria yelled, but made no attempt to break free. She eventually went limp, causing Naruto to let her go on reflex. Sometimes he forgot to hold back his strength. When Naruto loosened his embrace, Astria leaped out of his arms. She flipped a full revolution and landed on the floor gracefully.

"…!? Do that again, Astria! Do it!" Naruto demanded and about to lift her up into the air.

"No! Stop it!" Astria dashed off.

"Huh? Okay, fine, be like that. I will never hug you ever again, Astria," Naruto swore. He could catch her instantly with his spatial ability via the Path of Space, but seeing her runs away brought amusement.

"You can hug me once in a while, dad," Astria responded and returned to her father's side. She fixed the creases out of her uniform, which was designed to mirror a gothic loli much to her mother's dismay. Her father got scolded for designing it even when he was told not to.

 _Huh? Thanks for the head up, but I'm still going to do it anyway. There is no price for awesome cuteness!_

Naruto committed the adorable design Astria was wearing to memory. He would produce it one day and claimed it was his idea in the beginning. No one would know.

"Ah, that's where you got it from? Some kind of stable time loop?" Astria asked.

"That's a big word for someone so small," Naruto said, "but you could say that. Anyway Astria, were you born with the Arc of Truth or bestowed upon?"

"Aren't they the same thing? I was bestowed with it the moment I was conceived," Astria answered. "So is it really the same as I was born with it?"

"Smart ass," Naruto grinned. "But it must be hard for you, Astria. To hear everything around you before you could understand it would have driven any child insane."

"Yes, it would," Astria said. The arc of truth was a diluted version of Path of Truth, allowing the owner to hear and see everything there within creation. It wasn't powerful enough for her to rewrite the world as she saw fit, however. Only her father could do that, but he couldn't do it as he saw fit. The others would stop him from playing God within their realms.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "Why didn't I seal it away?"

"You said I was mentally strong enough," Astria said. She raised her hand. "If I have a demonic fox keep telling me to murder people each waking seconds, surely, little Astria would turn out to be fine as well. If she was like me, wouldn't it make you love her more?"

"Ahahahaha," Naruto cracked up and clapped his hands. "What did your mother say after that?"

"I don't know, everything went black then. You must have been knocked out," Astria pointed out almost blankly. "Or –

"Oh?"

Astria puffed up her cheeks and smiled. "I will help you win mum because it really is fun to watch you getting your ass kicked, but I want something in return."

"Alright, where do you want the kiss?"

"Here," Astria said and pointed at her cheek. "But I want Arc of Time as well."

"That will cost you three kiss and a hug," Naruto said.

"Two and you have to let me to ride Kurama," Astria responded.

"Hmm… alright," Naruto said after a moment of thought, "but you have to tell me why you want the Arc of Time? Do you want to meddle with people's past?"

"I'm not like you, dad."

"Of course not," Naruto retorted. "It would be really weird to have a mini-me, who is a girl."

Astria narrowed her eyes.

"Too much?"

Astria rolled her eyes. "I was conceived in the Celestial Realm, dad."

"Oh…" Naruto pursed his lips. The time flow in Celestial Realm was much, much slower than that of the outer world. "In that case, I don't want to give it to you."

"Hah? Why not? It's not like you haven't give it out before!"

"I know I did, but the exchange isn't worth it," Naruto said and poked Astria's cheek. "Why would you want to grow up quickly and lose your cuteness? You should spend as much time as possible as a child and milked as much love out of your mother for as long as you could. There's a lot of as, but Asssssstria, you should take advantage of your situation as much as possible."

Astria glared and pouted.

"Ah, don't be like that," Naruto said. "There is a reason why I didn't accelerate your growth in the future so tricking me here in your past won't work."

Astria frowned and then sighed. "You're always the same, never change."

"You can't change when you're already perfect," Naruto responded with pride.

Astria rolled her eyes. Her body was biologically eight thanked to the circumstances of her birth. Unlike her siblings who were born in the real world, her growth was far slower than theirs. One day to her was almost ninety days to them. Even if she stayed in the real world, her body aged the same as if she was in the Celestial Realm despite having more time to learn and experience things. In other word, she wanted a body that matched her mental state, and the only way to counteract the magical effect that ingrained into her cell was the Arc of Time.

"Can't you make me older?"

"No," Naruto said. "How about I make you younger instead? That way, I could cradle you in my arms."

"No!" Astria gritted her teeth. "I want to be older! Older!"

"There's nothing good at being older," Naruto said. "If I could, I would be a child and redo everything again." _Or just fuck around with people. It would be a hell a lot of fun! And with my power, I could bitch slap Kaguya around and show her who should be on top in bed. Eh….? She would still be though since I'm really lazy sometimes._

Astria rolled her eyes while Naruto thought about sexually torturing one of the strongest adversaries he had ever faced when he was still mortal. So what if Kaguya was a homicidal bitch. She just had a rod up her ass most of the time so another one in her cunt would balance it out – probably.

"You're really perverted, dad," Astria said. "You said make love not war since killing is wrong. It's bad, okay? And you shouldn't do it, stuff like that, but seriously! All you do now days is making all kind of love."

"Not true, I have other things as well," Naruto pointed out, "like umm… preparing my peerage to beat up Lucifer!"

"Right," Astria deadpanned. She shook her head since she didn't believe anything less than a God could put a scratch on her father, and if he was serious enough, he could blast everything in this realm into the void. "So you're not going to lend me your power?"

"Huh? We're still on about that?" Naruto questioned. "The answer is no, and you can't make me."

"Not even for my help with mum?"

"Don't really need your help, Astria. I only did take you back here to kill time after your mother kicked me out of my room," Naruto said and looked down the hallway. _Don't want to go seduce Yasaka and get into her pant at the moment. If I show up after all these times, she would beat me up first. I will go and see her when she finished torturing Kurama. I will light some incense for you, fur ball. Don't haunt me._

"Not even this?" Astria said and did some hand seals.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around and saw a cloud of white smoke. He waved his hand, causing the smoke to blast down the corridor in the opposite direction. His eyes widened. "Astria! What the $#%!?"

"See," Astria said and showed off her matured curve. She hopped up and down, causing her enormous assets to bounce hypnotically. "Do I look as beautiful as mum?"

Naruto covered his nose and stopped his head from following her motion. "That's not going to work, Astria. I invented that technique!"

"You once said that no one can stand up to it," Astria said with a grin. She did several hand seals caused massive amount of smokes to fill the hallway, "including its creator!"

"I can't be … defeated by my own technique," Naruto groaned and collapsed to the ground with absurd amount of blood erupting from his nose. She daughter was adorable naturally, and with maturity, her "Ultimate Harem no Jutsu! What kind of monster have I unleashed!?"

Naruto fell backwards in bliss and agony. His many daughters surrounded him.

"So, daddy," Astria whispered, blowing into his ears. "Wouldn't you like to see me like this all-the-time?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto jerked up and took of his clothing within a single second, causing Astria to shriek in shock and embarrassment. "See how you like it, you brat! Ultimate Harem no Jutsu!"

"Kyahhhh!" Astria shouted, and it went downhill from there. The many Naruto were chasing the many Astria around the hallways, knocking each of them out while completely naked. It felt like the time when she didn't want to take a bath, causing her father to chase her all over the house.

By the time there were only a few clones left roaming vast mansion, breaking things, Grayfia had exited her room and entered the hallway. She wanted to see what the commotion about, and she saw the very naked Naruto pinning down a young, beautiful girl with silvery blond hair and starling blue eyes. The girl looked distinctively similar to her.

"What are you doing!?" Grayfia growled and clenched her fist at the misunderstanding. Steam could see rising from her head despite ice formed over the floor.

"Wait. It's not what it looked like," Naruto called out. "She's my daughter."

Hearing his remark, enraged steam erupted from her fists. Her face was boiled with rage. She was going to let everything that happened in the last few days go, but this was simply going too far.

"Wait, that came out wrong," Naruto called out and raised his hand. "Let me explained. She is your and my –

"Help, he's trying to rape me, saying that I looked like you!" Astria yelled and covered her breasts. Her henged busts were even bigger than her mother.

"Wait, what!?" Naruto uttered before he was sent flying into the wall with a punch. Shards of ice were trailing behind his wake. _You fucking brat! I'm going to spank you so hard until your butt is as swollen as your chest!_

Astria stuck her tongue out while Grayfia glared fiercely at Naruto. Her silvery eyes froze his nakedness over. _You should sleep, dad. If you don't, mum will keep beating you up until you do. And don't worry dad, I have the brain to go with this body. Think about it. Having a super sexy daughter around the house would make mum stepped up her game._

 _Damn brat. You're playing me and your mother at the same time? I'm… impressed._

Naruto closed his eyes since Grayfia wasn't going to listen to anything he was going to say. He and Astria knew that her existence depended on him and Grayfia getting together. So to that effect, whatever plan Astria was hatching, it would not involve breaking her parents up, preventing her birth.

Astria sniffed and rubbed her eyes tearfully.

"I promise he won't be able to hurt you again," Grayfia said and placed her hands onto Astria. "Let us go before he wakes up."

"I can't leave this place…" Astria sobbed, "Naruto won't let me."

"He will," Grayfia assured. Her eyes steeled. "I will make sure that he will."

Grayfia helped Astria off the ground while casting a glance at Naruto, who was faking his unconscious as he leaned against the shattered wall. When they left, he decided to enter his mindscape to rethink what Astria was really up to. There were only two chapters left, meaning that she couldn't create discord that couldn't resolve without extensive details. He used his Path of Truth to determine what would happen in the next few days. It brought a smile to him when he learned what Astria was doing.

Naruto then connected with Kurama, but all he heard was screaming. The fox was also shouting curses at him for teaching Yasaka how to injure a celestial guardian with sealing arts. "Hey, I didn't teach her yet so you can't blame me, you stupid fur ball. It's kind of your fault for going rampage in her capital, and you squeezed Kunou like she was some kind of toothpaste! What if she had died?"

"There is no way that would happen, you bastard. Tell your wife to stop it before I get angry," Kurama roared, but despite his threat, he couldn't break free from the sealing. It was designed by a Celestial God after all, and Naruto was known for being overkill with his techniques.

Kurama continued to beg for mercy, but Yasaka showed none. She knew that he was linked to Naruto, and as long as Naruto remained, the fox would not perish no matter what. She was also trying to get Naruto to show himself, but that wasn't going to work. She would stop eventually since Kunou starting to feel sorry for the fox, imploring on the fox's behalf.

 _Kunou, why are you so cute? Not as cute as Astria, but so cute! Too bad, we won't meet until much later on. I will design a new miko uniform for you while I wait eagerly for that day. Hehehehehe…._

Time flew quickly as Naruto dressed projected Kunou up in all kind of attire in his mindscape. That was the good thing about having daughters. Dress them up, take pictures, and internet. If everything went smoothly, he might be able to evade the law for a very long time. Not that there was any prison that could hold him.

"What you on about? Cuteness must be shared with the world, not hidden away!" Naruto said. "Five bucks per picture. Ten bucks for sexy poses! Why do I feel like these photos going to bite me in the ass one day?"

Even knowing that, Naruto couldn't find it in himself to destroy the photos he had taken, and by the time he figured out where to hide them, he awoke in the real world. He was no longer lying on the floor, leaning against the wall in the hallway. He was in his bed, soft and warm.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto mumbled and looked around the room. There was a person sitting near the window covered by thick drape. The landscape of the realm of the dead was always shrouded in darkness no matter what time it was. The yellowish light illuminating from the candles along the wall gave her silvery hair a golden tint.

"Astria?" Naruto asked. The person turned slowly to him and lowered her head.

"She is not here, Naruto…sama," Grayfia responded and moved closer to his bedside. Her uniform fell apart, revealing her smooth and creamy skin. His eyes immediately fell onto her chest as she crawled onto the bed and leaned over his form.

"Gray…fia, w-what are you doing?" Naruto uttered shyly. He blinked repeatedly, trying to think, but his mind was blanked. The assault by Astria made him super horny in a very, very bad way. Maybe that was the real reason why he wouldn't age her body to match her matured mind.

His eyes were flexing side to side, trying to see if Astria was in the room. She wasn't from what he could feel. It also wasn't a dream since he would know it. _It better not be a fucking dream, you faggot. That would be super cheap after what happened._

"What's wrong?" Grayfia asked softly and shifted well-endowed body over his muscular one. "Isn't this is what you wanted?"

"Huh… umm… what do I wanted exactly?" Naruto mumbled like a nervous idiot. He was really an idiot in front of those that he knew he would have a very lasting relationship with. She was obviously one from the existence of Astria alone.

"Night service, Naruto-sama," Grayfia whispered.

 **– To be continued –**

There are 2 Chapters to go + Epilogue. It's almost entirely lemony from here on.


	7. Icha Icha Distortion (6)

**=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
6**

"Really!?" Naruto called out, losing his composure. It was too sudden. He assumed it would take a few days with huge amount of exposition for something like this to happen, but he wasn't complaining. This was bound to occur sooner or later. He preferred sooner.

"Yes, really," Grayfia replied as she moved her face in closer. Her expression remained as calm as she'd always been – until she met him. That was less than a week ago.

Naruto averted his eyes to the side, coughed raggedly, cleared his throat, swallowed whatever he had in his mouth, and took in a mouthful of air to recollect himself. Unfortunately, she was within his comfort zone. The air was laced with her lovely fragrance – the fragrance of a matured and self-assured woman, much to his taste. He enjoyed the company of those that knew exactly what they wanted.

Needlessly to say, her scent made him rather excited – super excited! In addition to being assaulted by her alluring aroma, she was naked, straddling over his resting form and assaulting his eyes, stimulating the region between his legs with her full figure.

If she wasn't married to someone she loved dearly already, Naruto would sure to take the advantage of the situation the instant she crawled onto him seductively. There wouldn't be any hesitation on his part at all in such case. But despite the moral dilemma swelling within his chest, he would still take what he could get.

 _Damn straight. All these chapters with only me daydreaming, making me super horny. You couldn't let me have fun with all of my Goddesses. Ah well, maybe after Grayfia? Speaking of her, holy shit!_

His eyes went wild even though he had seen her body in its completeness before. He'd even fondled her breasts and hips for fun, committing the smooth and perky curves into his memory through sensation of touch, but she did not react then. Perhaps she would react now, moaning and gasping in blissful delight, filling his ears with beautiful melody of her voice. Her voice! Just the thought made all the blood drained to that area beneath the silky blanket. Both of his hands were under there, playing with himself instead of wrapping around those soft melons.

"Didn't you say that wasn't in your job description, Silver-chan?" Naruto questioned. He pondered why he needed to ask that. He could just accept her offer end enjoy himself and leave that question to later, but the Path of Truth showed him the most probably outcome.

That was for her to take Astria's place as sacrificial lamb in his bed. She would sate his 'lust' if he would let Astria go free. It was rather a devious plan, not to mention super cliché. Even so, Astria was actually going through with it, but only stopped when she realized how much spanking she would get as well as being grounded.

"I did," Grayfia responded. A faint smile touched her lips while her eyes softened. Her sudden change obviously had something to do with Astria. The girl did spill everything and revealed that she was only following orders.

 _The fuck!? Blame me huh? I wasn't even awake then, and enough with the exposition. That was the joke in the first paragraph._

"Do you truly mean by what you had said?" Grayfia added and tilted her head. Her ear slowly kissed his bare chest while fingers ran from his shoulder to his forearm, only stopping around his wrist. "Unless –

"No, I mean by what I'd said," Naruto assured hastily while shivering. Her fingers were as cold as eternal ice. Her power shouldn't have affected him, yet it seemingly did. In fact, he felt her punch when she sent him flying off of Astria. Either she was getting stronger as a Celestial Spirit or he was getting weaker. The latter was more plausible from the amount of power he had expended as of late. He didn't recall the last time he returned to the Celestial Realm to take a rest. Sleeping in the outer world yielded no benefit. It did make him appeared more human, however.

Grayfia closed her eyes and listened to his fastened, yet rhythmic heartbeat. She stayed there in silence, unmoving for a couple of minutes. There were many things on her mind, but most of it concerned to the future Astria had revealed before using the induced shock to her mind to vanish. She had no idea where Astria went after the information had sunk in. "Is she really… my daughter?"

"She could be ours if you wanted it, Silver-chan," Naruto assured as he glanced around the room. _How long was I out? Did Astria just spill everything to her mother after I snooze? What the hell was the point of making me the bad guy then? Did she just want to see me get knocked out or – damn brat. I will deal with you later when I find you!_

"Ours…" Grayfia muttered. A tear escaped from her eye. If the future was inevitable then fighting it was pointless. Even if she returned to Lucifer, her husband, she could no longer look at him knowing that she would betray him in the end.

Naruto frowned. His right hand emerged from under the blanket and hovered over Grayfia. He hesitated for a fraction of a second due to where it had been playing, but he decided to screw it all and stroke her hair gently, letting her silvery strands flowed between his fingers.

"Grayfia Lucifuge," Naruto said firmly. It was time to be serious again. "The future is not set. Time is like a river, forever flowing, streaming past events to come and continued onwards regardless the outcomes from those events."

His arm wrapped around her neck, holding her tight to his chest. She allowed him to do while immersing herself in the assurance he seemingly radiated. His heart beat steadily. If he was a natural liar, poisoning her ears with sweet words then at least, she would be happy, living the illusion he had created.

Naruto exhaled. His warm breath rolled down her silvery hair. "I won't lie. Astria is our daughter, but she is from a possible future, but not an absolute future. There is no absolute future. That is why it great to be alive." He paused for long moment. "If you allowed what would happen a day, a month, a year from now dictates the present then that the moment you gave up your freewill. There is only one person who could take freewill from you. That person is you. Don't give up so readily. Fight for the future you truly believed in."

Grayfia couldn't help but genuinely smiled. He was lying, but for the right reasons. She already knew he had the power to take away her freewill, but he did not – at least she believed her actions were still her own. He might joke around, constantly making sexual innuendos, but he had never forced himself upon her despite his obvious arousal. She could feel it pressing against her thighs, and strangely enough, she was very flattered. For a God to take an interest in her, but refused to swipe her mind and make her his, it was hard to fathom.

"I don't really know what to think of you, Naruto-sama," Grayfia admitted.

"Hmm… I know! You can think of me as someone who will love you until the end of time," Naruto said with a mischievous grin, "and I will do the same no matter what will happen from now on."

His fingers stroked her face, soaking the dampness leaking from her eyes. "And no, Grayfia-chan, I don't mind if you love another person more than me, your husband Sirzechs Lucifer for example. It only makes me to try much harder to outdo him in your heart and win your affection. Plus, it's lonely if I'm the only one on your mind. I need an eternal rival to show off my skills!"

Grayfia stifled her giggle. People would be jealous if she loved another person more than them, but to Naruto, it was just a petty thing. "You really won't be jealous?"

"No, I will be suuuuupppper jealous, but do you know that jealousy is a sure sign that I love you and care deeply about you," Naruto said. He smiled. "I can't promise that my heart belongs to only you though. It is an impossible promise to begin with, and those that spewed that kind of nonsense do not understand the true nature of love."

When Grayfia lifted her head, he took in a deep breath and matched her gaze. "I love you, Grayfia-chan. That is the truth. I also love Astria because she is our daughter, the product of our passion. I will surely love every child born from that undying passion no matter what. I also love my parents, who'd brought me into existence so I could meet you, and friends who gave their lives so I could stay by your side."

Despite her apparent coldness towards him as well as the endless frustration she had felt in the last few days, she was moved. When was the last time Lucifer said something so touching? Perhaps it was more her fault than his, deciding to separate work and family.

To Naruto, there was no work to be had. Every waking moment was to have fun, lived life to the fullest.

"I can't compare who in my life I love more because the moment that I do then I truly did not love any of them," Naruto said, driving the last nail home. It was his belief, and it was the only truth in the countless eons of his seemingly eternal existence.

"If you believe that then you're –

"Tell me, Grayfia-chan," Naruto interjected. "Who do you love more? Your husband or your son? If you have to choose between the two of them, could you?"

"I cannot. They are both important to me," Grayfia responded with a smile.

"And me? Would you choose them over me?"

"No, Naruto-sama. I cannot choose either," Grayfia said and leaned her head against his supportive body once more. He was warm and real – mortal. He was a man. "This is the least I could for all you have done for me. You didn't have to, but you choose to without specifying anything in return."

"Astria blabbed huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes," Grayfia answered. She was refering to the off-screen battle against Death after she was crushed to death. Death was an aspectual entity that was the end to everything in the universe. The only reason he was still alive was because he had no theoretical end, and whenever he got killed, his infinite power would resurrect him, preventing his spirit from entering the pure world to see those that he loved and cherished.

His Godhood was actually a curse, and to make the curse more bearable, Naruto always sought those that his spirit could entwine.

"Ah, it's really nothing," Naruto said. "I will recover my power once I return to the Celestial Realm, but I preferred to have you by my side since time flowed different there, and maybe Astria too one day. I like her the moment I saw her simply because she looked so much like you, but don't tell her that. She thinks highly of herself."

 _She probably can read this anyway. I should seal off her power, but then again, that mean I didn't trust her with it. What to do, what to do?_

"Astria…" Grayfia muttered. "I understand why I was so angry. I knew who she was when I saw her, and deep down, I was… jealous."

"Hah! You love me! I knew it!" Naruto called out. "Sorry. Was it too soon? Please carry on. I'm so not super happy right now."

Grayfia lifted her face to his. "If this is our fate then there is no reason to resist it," she said and inched her lips closer to his.

Naruto placed a couple of fingers on her lips, stopping her. "I like to think that fate is what I make of it, and my actions shaped the path I took. Even if it is the wrong path, at least it is by my choice, not being thrust upon me by others. You should too, Grayfia-chan."

"Honestly," Naruto continued while she stared at him. "I already know you accepted me in the end, and even if you choose not to, knowing is enough. For you to be happy is all that mattered. And don't worry about my little problem. It comes and goes because you're really is beautiful. Everyone would feel the same when they laid their eyes up on her."

"Please stop," Grayfia whimpered and lowered her face. "Why…? Why couldn't I have met you first?"

"Do you really want me to, Grayfia-chan?" Naruto asked and gently lifted her head to his. "I do have the power to change the past, but I won't. I will not. The past defined who we are, and the reason I wanted to be with you isn't because of your appearance. It is your personality, and the life you had lived molded that. If I go back and selfishly take you with me, you will not become the Grayfia I love and had children with."

Only silence came. She stared at him, speechless.

"Umm…" Naruto mumbled. "Does that make any sense? Sorry. It sounded kind of awesome in my mind though. Let's me paraphrase it so you –

His word was cut off by her assault, forcing him against the pillow, much to his surprise.

"Grayfia!?" Naruto gasped and pulled his lips from her.

"Make me yours, Naruto-sama. Make me forget everything," Grayfia demanded and straddled him. She pressed her sex against his maddening erection, which refused to die.

Naruto did lie a little in his remark. He was attracted to her appearance – obviously. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful and hot, and being a MILF made her even hotter in his mind. When you have lived as long as he had, you would develop all kind of super weird fetishes to make thing more interesting. Variety is the spice of life after all.

 _Hey! I don't have super weird fetishes! But I completely agreed with the last part. Pretty boring if you do the same shit over and over again so let's spice thing up!_

"Umm… Are you…?" Naruto said as he stared up at Grayfia, sitting on top of him. He didn't mind having sex with her as sex was a very pleasurable pastime, but was she in the right state of mind? She wasn't being controlled or hypnotized as far as he could tell. She was persuaded by Astria, who seemingly told her the truth after all the fun and game. That meant, Grayfia was acting on her own accord!

 _Good enough!_

Shutting off his brain, Naruto went with the flow. Thinking during sex made things very unnatural and rejecting her right now would make her feel incredible foolish and unsatisfied.

His hand reached out the moment Grayfia leaned forwards and locked lips with him again. He planted his hand tentatively on her delicate bare shoulders one on each side, radiating warmth with each of his fingertips, forcing her to gasp and draw a sharp breath into his mouth.

His body leaned up when their lips separated. He brought his lips down onto her smooth neck, softly. His face caressed by her silky silvery hair as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, following his gesture. His gentle hands gently flowed over her shoulders and down her bare back while her soft hands clasped onto him, squeezing him anxiously.

"Naruto-sama," Grayfia moaned and arched her body, allowing his hands to descend onto her shapely rear. He gave her buttocks a couple of playful squeeze, making her fingers to dug into his skin. She was strong, much stronger than before. In fact, it was painful to him.

"Not so hard," Naruto whispered and ran one hand along her smooth thigh, over the top and slide it upwards her belly towards her chest. One of her hand retreated and grabbed his wrist. Their fingers quickly intertwined, distracting him.

Despite the growing feeling, Grayfia was still hesitant. What she was doing amounted to cheating, but she couldn't help herself, not when she had gone this far. Perhaps every of her actions was never her own to begin with. "I –

Naruto smiled and brought his other hand from her rear and onto her wrist and lifted firmly. His godly strength easily overpowered her, causing her to release his hand. She would have done so even if he did not show any strength, but the gesture was needed. It was to remove her from any responsibility from this lustful night.

His hand returned to her firm round ass, squeezing and kneading her tight cheeks before sliding over her thigh, between her legs and into the sticky dampness that he knew would be there. His other hand went to her chest, curling around her enormous breast, drawling out her gasp.

Grayfia inhaled sharply, bit her lower lips as she parted her legs, allowing his fingers to easily found their way into her slick warm opening and straight into her snatch. As he did so, he placed firm anxious kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

Slowly, with his hands and mouth distracting her, his body arched forwards until her back pressed onto the bed. She moaned almost powerlessly to stop him while her long, flowing silver hair spread out. Her eyes were dazed while her mind was drowned in the sensation he brought to her body.

"Grayfia-chan," Naruto whispered as he loomed over her. The only thing that stopped him from sinking into her was the silky blanket between them. Even so, his junior were poking the soft shiny lips, soaking in her nectar. He wanted to announce his desire, but when her legs wrapped around his waist, no more words came out of his throat.

His moistened tip moved down to her warm tunnel while the silky fabric streamed away. He penetrated her and drove his cock in deep with one stroke. Her back arch, and with her head thrown back, she gave out a delightful cry through tightly pursed lips, trying to retain her reason.

As Naruto watched her face lost in ecstasy, he settled into a rhythm of long purposeful strokes, thrusting hard, spanking her thighs with his hips, pumping her juices with his meat drill like an oil rig. With a hand firmly around her shapely ass, he deepened the plowing, bottomed out into her sex.

Impressively, Grayfia could take his entire length without any visible pain. Only lust plastered upon her beautiful features while his right hand held onto her chest, fondling one breast and keeping it in place. Her other breast were free to danced wildly with each forceful thrust. The puckered pink areola and erected nipple timed their illustrious routine, matching him almost perfectly.

When her breathing became faster and deeper, Grayfia lunged forwards, wrapping her torso against his tightly while her arms hungrily encircling his back. His body reacted immediately, pinning her against the bed as he continued to fuck her hard, driving her along the sheets and grinding his hips against her clit with each full stroke.

Naruto grunted loudly when a layer of ice coated over his bare back, sending shockwave throughout his body. It reacted, reciprocated by heating up, countering with the chilling temperature while burning into her loin.

"Ah! It's so hot," Grayfia called out and dug her finger into his flesh. Her entire body was on fire, coming from her cunt as it was being pounded and split by his meat rod. Her moans incrementally rose in pitch until her legs trembled blissfully. Undeniable pleasure washed over her body, melting through her spirit, making her announced her orgasm. "Naruto-sammmmmmma!"

Naruto continued to pound her with spasm thrusts while burying his face into her shoulder to muffle his groaning. With the warmness flooded her tunnel, lubricating his engorged cock, he knew he was close to the climax. He held on for as long as he could while shaping her snatch with himself diligently.

"I'm going to explode soon," Naruto whispered into her ear, but she might not have heard him as she bit her lips to stop herself from shouting something so embarrassing while her head was throwing about in the bed. He plunged his cock in and out of her slopping snatch a few more times before pressing his hips and chest against her. Both of his hands gripped her ass. With her hands around his back, he lifted her into the air and held her there, supported only by his frame.

With a few short thrust, her pussy squeezed his shaft hard. Her whole body shook. Her breath stuttered and heaved. She threw her head forwards, matching his gaze as her mind slowly regained its sense. She didn't recall how many times she had climaxed. Everything felt like a dream.

"I want to feel you inside me, Naruto-sama," Grayfia said and rubbed her hips up and down his crotch with wanton desire. His cock jerked violently inside her, readying to unload the thick baby batter filling in his swelling balls. "But I don't want to get pregnant… yet."

Naruto chuckled and lessened his strength. She immediately dropped to her knees and quickly took his throbbing cock into her mouth, devouring it with great zeal, licking and sucking expertly. Between the incredible sensations and the sight of his cock passing through those gorgeous plum lips of hers, he was already beyond the point of no return.

The moment his balls tightened, Naruto planted his hand onto her head and leaned forward, filling her mouth and throat with his cock. She looked up at him and swallowed hard, causing him to grunt mightily under the contraction. "Oh fuck, here it comes!"

Heavy streams of jizz shot into her mouth, splattering against the back of her throat, slimming down to her stomach. The bursts soon became a flood, splashing around the mushroom head and drenching her tongue, filling her orifice.

"Oh God! This is so awesome. Your mouth is so awesome!" Naruto shouted and jerked his hips, pumping his cock into her lips slowly while his hands gripped her head as gently as he could.

Grayfia closed her lips around his throbbing shaft, sealing everything inside and swallowed his load while looking up into his eyes. When the torrent finally dwindled in her tight throat, she moved her head back, letting the puffy mushroom rested onto her cum-soaked tongue. She flicked the underside, cleaning it, but she was surprise when his cock swelled and hardened once more.

 **– To be continued –**

Story should be finished by this week unless my mind wandered. It is sponsored by so I should conclude it and move onto another smut. Thanks for your support!

One chapter (full blown lemon) to go and epilogue.


	8. Icha Icha Distortion (7-1)

**=[Icha Icha Distortion]=  
7-1**

Naruto matched her upward gaze. And seeing those strong silvery eyes looking up at him questioningly and wondering how he could be aroused after he had climaxed, a wide grin plastered upon his face.

"It won't go down until it explores every part of your beautiful body, Grayfia-chan," Naruto remarked. It was a promise, and the grin he had broadened. He took in the lovely sight of his cock rested warmly in her cum-filled mouth. "Or until they had enough," he added and pumped his cock by jerking his hips back and forth, getting the last drop out of the meaty shaft and into her mouth. His hands around her head – fingers entwined her tangled silver strands – helped the endeavor greatly.

Grayfia took those last drops of semen without reservation, letting them pooled neatly with the rest in her mouth. Her red plum lips remained tightly closed around his veiny girth, preventing any spunk from spilling out. At his behest, those red lips slowly retreated and ran over his mushroom head. Before they departed from his cock, they sloppily kissed the excited tip of his engorged crown. The crown gave her a sloppy kiss in response, wetting those lips with sticky residues and marked the deed done with a thin line of saliva.

Her cheeks were filled out with the pungent content, and she was readied to swallow.

"Oh… Please let me see it?" Naruto requested while his cock bobbed in front of her puffy mouth, tossing about the fishing line of saliva glued to the slicked tip and her glistering lips.

Grayfia took a short moment to tilt her head backwards and allowed him to see the cloudy milky pool he had just unloaded a handful of seconds earlier. Her tongue swam in the rich creamy liquid, churning it slowly, taking care not to spill any. His cock throbbed violently at the sight.

"Holy shit! That is so fucking hot! So fucking hot!" Naruto blurted out and gripped his maddening cock tightly. He had to stop it from plunging itself into that slimy swarm of milky goo and nested there for the rest of the night as well as the day after. He would still do that later, after all the fun. What better way to sleep with his cock in her warm mouth?

"I want to blow it all over your face, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said, wishfully. His other hand was still on her head, brushing against her face. "I bet you will look superhot with a new set of makeup on you!"

 _Don't you guys think so?_

Grayfia rolled her eyes at the analogy. She didn't remember the last time she had a facial since Sirzechs-sama wasn't into such thing. He didn't like to make her dirty despite her task was cleaning after him, and she hadn't thought much about it until now. Being a wife and mother had obligations, and she couldn't just wander about and slept with whoever she wanted like before the war that plunged the Underworld into a state of anarchy. She closed her lips and swallowed the content she had drained from his balls, freeing up her mouth so she could speak normally.

"It would be wonderful, Naruto-sama," Grayfia said with a smile, expressing no hesitation. For this night, she was servicing her master. And with that in mind, her lovely hand wrapped around his thick cock and milked it with expertise. "Please cover me my face."

"Oh! Yes, I will, I will! You can bet your ass on it," Naruto cooed and buckled his hips eagerly, pumping his throbbing cock through her wonderfully soft grip, coaxing out a huge load to paint her face in creamy whiteness. He was going with the natural flow of things; at least he appeared to be. And while his balls hurriedly produce more potent seeds, his legs weakened and bended. He forced her to lean backwards to matching his forwards descent, and before she realized it, she was lying across the floor with him straddling on her abdomen.

"But I don't think your hand is enough, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said while his hands wrapped around her massive mounds. His thumbs encircled the pink areola and played with her erected nipple. "Maybe I can use these awesome breasts! It would be a waste not to play with them."

"Yes, it would be such a waste," Grayfia responded calmly and drawled in a deep breath to inflate her chest. Her hands cupped the back of his hands, pressing her massive jugs together. Her breasts rippled like perky jelly, filling the gaps between his fingers.

"Wow. They're so elastic, so awesome!" Naruto pronounced as his hands squeezed them, feeling their softness upon his touches. He pressed her huge breasts together, watching them bounced and jiggled erotically. And her breathless heaving only made them more arousing. He wanted to fuck them!

"I'm glad you liked them, Naruto-sama," Grayfia responded. Despite her face being flushed, her tone was passive. She kept relatively calm and collective to his perversion.

"Here, push them together," Naruto said. Her hands pressed her breasts together. While she complied, he stroked his elongated cock, spreading the pre-cum over the puffy head and slapped the head against one of her fleshy boobs. An audible sound was heard, and her boob rippled like a bouncing joyous jelly, making his face filled with excitement.

"It's going to be great!" Naruto called out.

Grayfia remained silence. For him, it would definitely be.

Naruto proceeded lustfully with what he had in mind. His oceanic blue eyes rolled backwards when he pushed the slick head into the squeezed valley.

"Oh Go….od," Naruto gasped as the crown disappeared into the wonderful chasm of succulent flesh. The elasticity rolling along his length was surreal, and she knew it as well. Her arms wrapped around her breasts, squashing them against his intruding cock as he tried to push through to the other side. "They clamping down on my dick! Holy shit! This feels so good."

Grayfia smiled. Her silver eyes glued to her breasts, waiting for his emergence out of her cleavage. She could feel the hard rod pushing its way through her mounds. And surely enough, his cock appeared out of the chasm in all of its glory.

"So tight!" Naruto grunted and used his weight to press his hips against her chest, allowing his hard cock to surge as far as possible out of the valley. His grunt turned into satisfied moan when the flaming crown was enveloped by her hot mouth.

Grayfia took a couple of inches into her mouth, tracing her skillful tongue along the oozing tip, wetting it in her saliva. Once she was satisfied, his cock retreated out of her warm mouth and hid itself between her well-endowed breasts only to surge out a split second later.

Naruto entered her inviting mouth for another service, which she happily gave.

"Mmmmnnnn…" she moaned.

"Ohhhhhh!" Naruto gasped and pumped his sandwiched cock between her breasts with methodological strokes. It was slow at first, allowing the sensation of her lips and tongue to wash over his being. After a few dozen intense thrusts, he increased his speed and fucked those mounds with abandonment. "I love this! I fucking love this!"

His tingling balls slapped up against the underside of her breast repeatedly while the crown poked her chin and jabbed her lips. Since he didn't rest in her mouth for more than a split second, her wet tongue flicked the tip and licked the cock-slit instead. She could taste the semen oozing from the tip. He was at his limit.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted when cum spilled out of his crown as his dick retreated between the softness of her breasts. He hissed and sucked in air, trying to control the floodgate. He succeeded somewhat.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Naruto called out and thrust his cock forwards, letting the crown completely exposed to air on the other side. "Mmghtthhhh!"

A milky string fired from the tips, splashing against her lips. Grayfia blinked and licked the spunk before opening her mouth to accept another shot. It went squarely into her mouth, but the cock retreated back in between her breasts afterwards, hiding completely from view.

"Ughmmmm!" Naruto grunted and thrust his dick forwards once more. This time, Grayfia was ready and enveloped the purple mushroom with her lips enclosed fully around his girth. A jet of hot cum sprayed at the back of her mouth, recoiled and landed onto her tongue. Then another, then another! They were so thick, as thick as the first time he had exploded in her mouth if not thicker. And when his ejaculating cock pulled from her mouth, she swallowed the creamy baby batter and readied for another mouthful.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed when he almost pulled his jerking cock right out between those massive orbs. He hastily slammed his cock back in, but the next burst erupted in the valley before the engorged tip could emerge from the other end. By the time his cock did emerge, the burning semen had damped the valley, lubricating the tight path. He then proceeded to blast his load over her upper chest, collarbones and lower chin, much to her surprise.

Grayfia gasped at the obvious misfiring. Her mouth became fully occupied afterwards. He had rammed his cock into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Mmmpfffhm?" Grayfia muffled just before she was given a mouthful of cum. Her eyes widened at the amount he was pumping. The flooding did not stop when he pulled out of her mouth prematurely. Her lips tried to clamp onto his retreating cock, but a jet of semen helped its escape by plastering itself onto her lips. Another jet of creamy goo erupted as his cock hid between her breasts, and it splashed against her face, spreading over her eyes and nose.

"Yes!" Naruto bellowed victoriously. He inhaled deeply and buckled his hips repeatedly. "Take that! And that! And that!"

Grayfia took them all. Several bursts streaked across her face, plastered her lips, nose and forehead in a thick layer of sticky matter. The most powerful shots landed on her silver hair, resulting a fine coating of sperm and semen. Throughout the ejaculation, her mouth was wide open with her tongue out, trying to capture as much rocketed spunk as possible. Thick ropes of semen did splash over her tongue and shot into her mouth, letting her taste the rich flavor for her effort, but the majority of the shots gave her a slutty makeup.

"Yep, you definitely look hot, superhot, Grayfia-chan," Naruto declared when he deposited loads after loads on her lovely face, giving her a full facial like he wanted. He soon pulled his cock out of her soaking breasts and straddled forwards to reach her mouth. He pushed his cock between her lips and pumped the shaft rapidly. "Here you go. Drink up."

Grayfia accepted his dripping cock into her orifice, sucking out the left-over cum slowly and sloppily as it was her task to do so. It was night service, she said. It was for this one night, and it might be for every night after this. She feared that such thing would be. It felt so wrong when she was blowing a cock other than her husband's, but she couldn't help herself.

And Naruto couldn't help himself either. It was also too late to stop and ponder the consequences, and the only reasonable choice was to continue onwards and immerse in the pleasure. At the moment, he did exactly that. Needlessly to say, having such a mature and refine woman sucking him off with his cum covering her beautiful face and hair was absolute bliss. His engorged balls obliged with the sensation he was feeling, and they did what they did best.

"Oh! Fuck! Here's another one load, Grayfia!" Naruto roared loudly and exploded in her mouth with full force. "Ughhhh!"

Grayfia was utterly shock when he began climaxed again. She hastily swallowed, but the amount he was unloading was simply too much. He flooded her mouth, her throat, and threatened to choke her with his cum alone. She held on, sucking and swallowing through sheer strength and will, but she knew it was a losing battle from the onset.

"Mhafmmfmfmfmmfmf!" Grayfia eventually called out and turned her head to the side and coughed, spilling his seeds onto the floor. It was like slug, thick and highly viscous. She couldn't see it clearly since her vision was obscured with sticky substances, and from the warm feeling washing against her cheeks, she would be cover in more spunk. She was being bathed in it.

Naruto panted when the intense orgasm dwindled. The last dozen shots coated her hair and back in his sperm and semen. He chuckled at the amount he showered her with, and thanked to the sight, his cock remained strong and resolute.

"Was that too much?" Naruto asked when Grayfia stop coughing and casted him a glance. Large amount of his cream were dripping down her chin, landing onto her breasts and sliding down those elastic curve to her belly and thighs.

Grayfia nodded lightly and tried to get off the floor. She flinched when his hands cupped her bubbly ass and gave each cheek a squeeze. "Naruto-sama?"

"Hmmm… I did say I'd bet your ass that I did, didn't I, Grayfia-chan?" Naruto said and pressed his hips against her rear. His throbbing cock rested firmly between her butt cheeks. "By the way, are you a virgin down here?"

 **– To be continued –**

Part 2 of chapter 7 is next. I didn't have time to write a full chapter, which contains some very violent or rough anal scene. After that is the epilogue and resolution. By the way, Celestial God Naruto does have infinite stamina. He could really fuck Grayfia into unconsciousness and then go read a book to kill time (or use Path of Time to jump ahead).

Could CG Naruto beat Saitama (Mark of a Hero). Yes, he can. Path of Time could kill anyone who has a beginning or an end. If you existed in a time-space continuum, you have a beginning (how you get your power) and an end (how you will be killed). Naruto did use this path to depower Tatsumaki after all. He could make her older for some deflowering fun – lol.


End file.
